An Entangled Life
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Cosmo and Crocker are together. How you ask? Start with an accidental crime, mix in a really harsh punishment, dash a year without powers, fairy form, or memories, and splash a lot of angsty craziness. Then see what happens when a year's up.
1. Chapter 1: Cosmo and Crocker

_**An Entangled Life**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Never Will. And will not repeat.

_Chapter 1: Cosmo and Crocker_

"Cosmo," Crocker said as I took out the soufflé.

"Yes?" I asked closing the oven.

"Did you ever…?" Crocker left the question in the air.

I sighed and walked over.

"Denzel…" I started.

"I told you to call me Crocker," Crocker said harshly.

I immediately winced.

His tone of voice smarted.

I sighed.

_Will he ever get over the whole Denzel actor vs. him comparison? – _Cosmo

"Crocker I…," I started again.

"Will you ever forget about Wanda?" Crocker asked me suddenly.

I froze. He was on it again.

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want…" I responded.

"But what if?" Crocker asked.

"Crocker!" I exploded, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be!" I shrieked.

The soufflé suddenly went flat.

My eyes suddenly burned with the (fire) intensity of a thousand hells.

"Cosmo?" Crocker asked fearfully, "darling?"

"My soufflé," I said and broke down crying.

I am very personal about my cooking.

Crocker hurried over and tried to comfort me.

"It's okay Cosmo, Martin," Crocker said using both my legal names, one legally mine in one place and the next in another.

I soon calmed down and Crocker threw away my ruined soufflé.

"I want to make our meal special," I whined.

"It's only breakfast," Crocker told me, "I only need bacon and eggs."

The table was laden with duck, fried rice, cakes, cupcakes, pastries, chicken, plain rice, vegan dishes, ham,…I went overboard.

Ms. Dolores Day Crocker, Denzel's mom ate heartily on a blanket on the floor.

"Wonderful meal yet again Martin dear," Ms. Crocker complimented.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Crocker's mother was so complimentary. To believe I was actually considered moving out of this house.

I'm still Timmy's godparent, sort of.

I visit him Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Saturdays are half-day since Crocker's a teacher.

Sometimes I visit at other times. But at those times it's just to talk, not work as a wish granting fairy.

How did all this happen?

Well it started with a stupid act and an outrageous punishment.

An outrageous punishment that left me without my powers, fairy form, and my memories for an entire year.

**_Chapter 1_**

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Time aka The Trial

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 2: Back in Time a.k.a. The Trial_

(2 ½ years ago)

Cosmo floated in a brown suit and shackles. He was about to be sentenced for committing an offensive crime.

The crime being destroying half of Fairy World and making the great wand almost inoperable for six days.

Invasions by enemy magic creatures were barely staved off. Ten fairies died. But since it was an accident, the jury of twelve fairies judged him non-accountable for the death toll and most of the damage.

But his consistent carelessness and pricey errors demanded recompense. The outcry in Fairy World demanded punishment of some form. Community service and a public apology wasn't enough. Plus the prosecution used past indiscretions to appeal for more trails. If this was done Fairy World would be spending devastating amounts of money prosecuting him since risking another single trial with him getting of lightly was a definite riot waiting to happen against those who ruled fairy world. It was simple. He had to be punished and harshly. A deal was struck. Cosmo would take one lump sentence with the maximum of five punishments. With imprisonment being limited. Cosmo's lawyers considered this better than years in courts and risk of horrible punishments like execution and permanent exile.

It was ordered by higher ups that a harsh punishment be handed down whether it be the maximum allowed imprisonment, an extended period of being without fairy powers, or both. Imprisonment had a limit. The amount of time Cosmo could be without his powers was not.

And for the handing down of Cosmo's sentence, the perfect judge was chosen.

"Cosmo," Judge Hard-on-Yee said formally, "I sentence you to a year without your powers," he announced.

There were audible gasps. Cosmo's eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly there was a hard rap on the prosecutor's table.

"That punishment's not harsh enough," Jorgen Von Strangle protested, "think of the grieving families, what he did to Fairy World," he pressed, "remember what he did to Atlantis!"

"Jorgen," Judge Hard-on-Yee said softly, "I'm not done with his punishment yet!" he roared, his angry purple eyes now blood red and bulging.

It was no secret that Judge Hard-on-Yee was also a vampire. And that only made Fairy World residents fear the judge even more. Even Jorgen.

"Um, I…I…I… I'm sorry," Jorgen stuttered and sat down shaking.

The Judge fairy who was barely a head taller than Cosmo slowly calmed down. His eyes turning back to their deep mauve. The white English Judge wig covering his scraggly black hair.

"Cosmo," Judge Hard-on-Yee said, "you've proven to be a dangerous menace, unintentional criminal, and an idiot," he said frankly, "while not all are illegal," he continued, "you've proven them to be exponentially dangerous and in some cases deadly," he said and his eyes drifted over to relations of the deceased and almost all were giving a fearful Cosmo hateful looks and death glares, "while others suffer you rise from your indiscretions and crimes unscathed," he said with a hint of incredulousness, "a serious punishment has to be imposed because of this, whether or not it's (Cosmo's actions) considered illegal by authorities' law," he said seriously.

Cosmo stood tearful and begging the judge leniency with pleading green eyes.

Judge Hard-on-Yee sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them they looked harder than they were before.

Cosmo gulped.

"For one year," Judge Hard-on-Yee said officially, "for your moral trespasses against others," he continued, "you will go without any memories of your life," he announced.

"NOOO!" Wanda shrieked and had to be held back.

Cosmo's eyes swelled a thousand times their size.

_My memory? _– Cosmo

Timmy stared forward from a corner pew devastated.

"And for the sake of safety and in coinciding with his punishment," Judge Hard-on-Yee said ominously, "he will not do his punishment on Fairy World," he revealed.

Everyone else's mouth fell to the floor. Except for Cosmo who was too devastated to even speak. He only softly whimpered.

"His punishment will take place in a different world," Judge Hard-on-Yee stated, "I think that is best for both justifiable and safety reasons," he said.

"Safety!" Wanda exploded, "what's safe about him being completely powerless and helpless!" she ranted being held back by even more guards as her hair blazed on fire.

"He will not be easily harmed," Judge Hard-on-Yee announced, "a portion of fairy type resilience to bodily harm will remain," he added.

"Excuse me," Timmy spoke his voice barely audible across the courtroom.

"Yes?" Judge Hard-on-Yee asked.

"Why Cosmo?" Timmy asked looking at the judge desperately with puppy eyes.

Timmy's blue eyes could've melted any cold man's heart at that moment. But Judge Hard-on-Yee wasn't a cold man. He was a hard and yes often times outwardly a very cold fairy.

"Because he broke the law, stupidly, caused the loss of innocent life, stupidly, and made life a whole big mess and complicated everything, stupidly," Judge Hard-on-Yee listed.

"But stupidly isn't a crime!" Timmy shouted.

"It ought to be in his case," Judge Hard-on-Yee said frankly, "and little boy," he said, "never, shout, at, me," he said slowly pausing at each word to make his point.

Timmy gulped. He knew as a specially allowed guest to the sentencing that he could easily be kicked out at anytime. Angering Judge Hard-on-Yee was the last thing he intended.

"Yes sir," Timmy said nodding.

"Good," Judge Hard-on-Yee stated, "Cosmo your punishment will start in a week," he said to the condemned fairy, "speak again and it's tomorrow," he said looking Wanda squarely in the eye.

Wanda who was ready to rant again immediately became still.

The guards holding her quickly attached anti-magic handcuffs to both her hands and left them behind her.

Wanda carefully sat down.

"Is there anything the prosecution would like to say?" Judge Hard-on-Yee asked.

Jorgen nearly jumped.

"Um," Jorgen said looking around nervously, "no, justice has been served by Cosmo being held accountable for his actions," he said quickly and sat back down.

Judge Hard-on-Yee chuckled.

"Coward," Judge Hard-on-Yee muttered.

"May I speak?" Cosmo asked.

Judge Hard-on-Yee looked at Cosmo.

Tears were flowing down his face ruining his expensive suit.

"Your mother got you that suit?" Judge Hard-on-Yee asked.

Cosmo nodded.

"She has good taste," Judge Hard-on-Yee noted, "go ahead and speak," he allowed.

"I think you're a big doo-doo head," Cosmo said pointing at Judge Hard-on-Yee.

The courtroom gasped in horror.

Judge Hard-on-Yee glared. His skin red as a tomato then dark purple as his red eyes bulged and he started steaming. His wig flew off as steam tooted through his ears revealing the scraggly black hair he so often opted to hide. His vampire fangs and claws (where there once was fingernails) were very evident. His tiny black wings now larger furious bat wings that flapped angrily as he gripped the podium.

"You listen to me," Judge Hard-on-Yee snarled, "no one gets away with disrespecting me in my courtroom," he said darkly, "nobody!" his voice boomed causing several ladies and one man screaming like a girl to flee the courtroom.

Cosmo hugged himself closer to his shackles.

_Oh Broccoli. _– Cosmo

"I will ensure that everyday without your memory is fully spent," Judge Hard-on-Yee snarled, "trust me, you'll get no time off for good behaviour."

Cosmo fearfully gulped. He was scared before but Judge Hard-on-Yee was really, really, really, really, really, really mad right now.

"Oh and no one in this courtroom or from Fairy World can interact with him if they find him within the period of his punishment," Judge Hard-on-Yee revealed, "unintentional is fine, but do it on purpose," he said, "and you'll experience a season of unhappiness that only equals the fact that you'll have your powers blocked for two months," he said shocking those gathered. "and Timmy," he said, "disobey me," he said knowing the boy well, "and I will order the removal of Wanda."

"What!" Timmy shouted, "but that's unfair!"

"Life is such and so is punishment," Judge Hard-on-Yee said simply, "and you shouted at me again," he added.

"I don't care," Timmy said panting as his known short temper took effect.

With a flash of Judge Hard-on-Yee's hand a fairy guard poofed over Timmy and disappeared with him.

"Timmy!" Cosmo shouted.

"He's been taken to a private area," Judge Hard-on-Yee said dismissively, "I'm not going to hurt him," he said seriously.

Cosmo broke down in tears.

Several courtroom attendees glared at Judge Hard-on-Yee.

He victoriously glared back.

"I'm sorry that this punishment pains you," Judge Hard-on-Yee said formally as he turned his attention to Cosmo, "but you've gotten yourself into too many bad messes," he told Cosmo, "you have to pay the price," he said calmly.

Cosmo took out his nickel and kissed it.

"You can take Philip on your journey," Judge Hard-on-Yee offered.

"Philip!" Cosmo cried happily and hugged his 'girl' nickel.

"May you help each other in this great life quest." Judge Hard-on-Yee muttered sarcastically as he made a notation.

_Idiot. _- Judge Hard-on-Yee

"The sentence has been handed down and court is adjourned," Judge Hard-on-Yee said and slammed the gavel, "please leave orderly," he said poofed out the courtroom.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried not able to hold in her anguish any longer.

The bailiff allowed Cosmo to be taken over to her.

Cosmo hugged Wanda who couldn't hug him herself.

"Oh Cosmo!" Wanda shouted crying.

"Don't worry Wanda," Cosmo said brightly, "Philip will…"

"He's a stupid coin!" Wanda exploded moving back, "when will you grow up?" she demanded angrily.

A hurt Cosmo stepped back.

"I guess right now," Cosmo said in a cracked voice, "goodbye Wanda, Timmy," he said then realized Timmy was gone, "see you in a year," he said and turned to the bailiff.

The bailiff sighed and took him away.

That was the last time Cosmo saw either his wife or godchild before the commencement of his punishment.

----

(One Week Later)

Green eyes opened to look at the shining sky. A green haired adult rose to his feet and brushed worn black pants. He pushed aside the boxes he slept on and started walking up the car-infested street. Honking, exhaust fumes, shouting, everything was in the air.

But all this green haired man wearing a beige overcoat, a dirtied white shirt with two tears in it, and black faded pants with several patches and red flip-flops, could think was one thing.

Who was he?

**_Chapter 2_**

I hope this chapter was satisfactory. Thank you to all those who've reviewed so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Discover NOTHING

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 3: Discover NOTHING_

The green haired man staggered around the town he was in. Or maybe it was a city. Didn't matter either way. The man had decided to head to the hospital.

_Maybe I have a head wound. Or I got a concussion. - _Green haired man.

As soon as he entered the hospital he noticed people staring at him. He waved at one girl but the mother immediately put a protective arm around her daughter. The little girl now looked away. The green haired man sighed and went up to the counter.

The receptionist took one look and returned to conversing on the phone.

"Your group's floor seven," the receptionist said not looking at him.

"My gr…" the green haired man started to ask.

"Floor seven!" the receptionist exploded. "are you people deaf!" she demanded then turned her attention back to her job.

The green haired man swallowed his pride and got to floor seven eventually by using the stairs. He initially tried the elevator and twice ended up at floor 17. After getting off at floor 12, he used the stairs to climb down to floor seven.

The floor was grey and had a few paintings on the wall.

_What a dreary place. _– green haired man.

"Hello," a doctor said formally.

The green haired man jumped.

"Oh, hi," the green haired man said and shook the doctor's hand.

The doctor smiled and led the man to his office.

"So what's your condition?" the doctor asked sitting down.

"Um, I uh," the green haired man said, "I forget things," he revealed, "right now I remember nothing from before I woke up on boxes on the sidewalk," he said, "and I woke up today!" he cried incredulously.

The doctor stared at him concerned.

"Name," the doctor said.

"Um," the green haired man said.

Then he remembered the nickel in his pocket with the name Philip written on a piece of paper and tied to it.

"I have a nickel in my pocket," the green haired man said and showed the doctor, "it has the name Phillip on it," he added.

The doctor looked at the coin thoughtfully.

_Could this guy really have no memory? _– the doctor

"Well Philip," the doctor said and rose up, "I'm Dr. London Vangoose," he introduced himself, "sit, sit," he said motioning Philip to take a seat across from him.

"Philip," the green haired man said slowly and sat down after Dr. Vangoose did, "if feels like…something else," he said honestly.

"Then what shall we call you?" Dr. Vangoose asked.

The green haired man looked around. Among the awards, pictures, and newspaper articles , a name caught his eye.

"Um, Martin," the green haired man decided, "Martin," he said firmly.

Dr. Vangoose smiled.

"I have a surgeon friend named Martin," Dr. Vangoose said, "it's a good name."

Yeah," Martin agreed.

"Ahem, anyway Martin," Dr. Vangoose said, "I'll be sending you in for some tests while I make a few calls," he told him.

"Calls?" Martin asked.

"I have to call you in," Dr. Vangoose revealed, "help you get your information," he continued, "social security and all that," he explained.

Martin nodded.

"Social security," Martin said as if running the word over his tongue.

_This guy's really out of it._ – Dr. Vangoose

Dr. Vangoose straightened his black-framed glasses.

"Just take this to the receptionist on this floor," Dr. Vangoose said handing Martin a paper he had just written on, "she's the lady sitting behind an elaborate desk in a blue dress with blonde hair," he explained, "walk left down the hall 'til you see her," he instructed, "her name is Mrs. Dobson," he added.

Martin nodded and looked into kind bright blue eyes with his calmed grassy green.

"May I be so bold as to ask for Philip?" Dr. Vangoose asked suddenly, "your coin," he added.

Martin looked at his pocket hesitantly. Besides the clothes on his back this was the only other thing connected to him.

"Just to be sure of something," Dr. Vangoose said, "I'll give it back," he added.

Martin carefully gave it to him.

"Thank you," Dr. Vangoose thanked him.

Martin nodded and left the office.

Dr. Vangoose immediately took out a red cell phone.

It glowed a glittery glow.

Dr. Vangoose pressed a number and waited.

"Hello," Dr. Vangoose said, "guess which green haired guy dawned my working doorstep?" he asked, "yes he's here," he responded, "an hour?" he asked, "okay, but you have to have a past and social security ready for him by then," he said seriously, "what he had bucked into someone else, worst of all Janice?" he demanded incredulously, "she's half-pixie!" he shouted, "well now you know," he chastised, "okay, okay, just get it ready, bye," he said and hung up.

I wish you the best of luck Cosmo. Earth will not go easy on you. – Dr. Vangoose 

----

It was almost nightfall when Martin Johnson exited the hospital. He thought it a strange coincidence that his name was similar to the one he chose when talking to Dr. Vangoose. But no more than a coincidence. Now he was supposed to board a bus to take him to Brightsburg. He had a letter from the doctor that would help him get a job at a hardware store taking inventory. When it was explained to Martin, he didn't mind. He didn't need excitement in his life. He just needed to remember it.

When Martin saw a silver bus with yellow and blue stripes he boarded it. Forgetting to look for Brightsburg's insignia.

That bus came five minutes later.

The bus Martin boarded was headed towards Dimmsdale.

**Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Turn, Bad Time

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 4: Wrong Turn, Bad Time_

Martin got off the bus happily. He walked, took the turns directed and ended up at…

"_Why am I in an alley?"_ – Martin

Suddenly he was attacked and could only feel people maybe his or twice his size punching and kicking him. He eventually lost consciousness.

When he came to he saw kids looking at him.

One poked him with a stick.

"H…H…Help," Martin begged.

The kids screamed and ran away.

Martin moved his quarter open swollen left eye to look around. He could only see the side of two walls and the sky. The walls were scattered with graffiti.

**Dimmsdale sucks.**

**People Suck.**

**Life Sucks.**

**Come with Cash.**

**Come and Die.**

**Dimmsdale Rocks. Brightsburg Sucks.**

**ANIMAL COPPER TERRITORY, OUTSIDERS**_** KEEP OUT.**_

There was other graffiti but Martin couldn't see it.

"Dimmsdale," Martin whispered then winced having spoken through swollen lips, "I'm in the wrong place," he realized, "oh crap," he said crying, "how can my life get worse?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps.

Soon standing before him was a group of teens and young adults. Most made a circle and looked down on him.

"Hello stranger," one teased, "need to find a way home?" he asked and everyone laughed.

"Bet good ol' Dorothy's ruby slippers look good right about now," another teased.

More laughter.

"You don't know that stepping on Animal Copper turf can get you killed homie?" a third asked.

"I…I…" Martin tried to talk.

"Don't matter," the third one continued, "crew, get him out of here," he instructed.

"Yes Traz," several persons responded.

"You heard the boss," a female voice spoke, "let's throw out the mess."

Martin was lifted and soon dropped beside a dumpster. Something was stuffed inside his shirt and then he heard all of them walking away.

Martin was eventually able to move. His body ached all over and he could barely see.

As he walked her barely avoided cars and people ran from the sight of him. He was after all wearing only a marina and boxers. Plus he was badly beaten up and smelled like garbage. Not a people talking initiative.

Soon he came upon a hospital. Upon entering he was greeted with gasps and scorn.

The lady at the desk shrieked and ran away.

_Isn't this a hospital? _– Martin

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

Martin turned to see a huge security guard.

"This is a private hospital," the guard spoke, "you're not our clientele," he told Martin.

"B…But…I'm injured," Martin said.

Blood got on the guard.

"I'll take you to a place," the guard said, "Jim, take over," he said to a thinner guard standing by the fountain.

"Fifty," Jim said.

"Forty, I have a wife," the guard responded.

"Fine Bob," Jim said unenthusiastically.

"Thanks," Bob thanked him, "follow me," he instructed Martin.

Martin followed the man and in half an hour they were in front of a dingy clinic.

"You'll find help in there," Bob said, "good luck," he said and briskly walked off.

Martin looked at the building and sighed.

"Here goes nothing," Martin said and walked in.

----

Meanwhile at the Turner residence, Timmy was watching tv when he noticed a news programme showing the gang Animal Copper's insignia.

Timmy didn't watch news but he recently started listening to news segments about certain Dimmsdale gangs in hopes that an attack would cause his school to close. A school near the trailer park had to close down for five days due to panic that the increasing gang violence would reach there.

_Wish I was that lucky. _– Timmy

"…_**and according to the leader Traz a green haired man entered their turf," Chet Ubetcha reported, "…they tried to beat him to death but he somehow survived…"**_

"Cosmo!" Timmy shouted.

"…_**Traz has threatened further attacks if outsiders don't keep out, and I Chet Ubetcha the only reporter allowed to talk to Traz via the internet, has one question, Chet Ubetcha said, "which **__**idiot**__** went into Animal Copper territory and pissed them off?"**_

Timmy never heard that part. He had already ran off to tell Wanda.

**Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Revelations

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 5: Startling Revelations_

Martin lay on a dirty cot as he was treated. The people here were very kind. With few supplies they were doing a lot. A man with a broken leg had given up the bed and was sitting with his leg propped on a wooden chair. Martin decided he had to thank him. As soon as he could talk. His injuries were worse than he originally thought. He had been stabbed twice in his side and slashed across his belly. Yet there wasn't much blood loss. This was considered miraculous by the medical staff present. Two females and one elderly male. Martin pitied them.

Martin stared at the ceiling.

_What was my life like? Was I always on the streets? Did I even have a family? Why did those guys give me back the I.D. Dr. Vangoose had given me? – _Martin

Martin closed his eyes as he felt the urge to cry.

He was a grown up. It was time to act like it.

----

(Two Weeks Later)

Martin gave a little girl an apple. It was noon and he had decided to give away food in place of the usual three who did it.

The clinic had only twenty staff members. That included the janitor, three cooks, a receptionist, two security guards (one outside the other inside), and those who where either qualified medical staff or volunteers. Only six were qualified, and only four worked at the hospital regularly. They were two nurses and two surgeons. One of the two surgeons was an elderly man who shook from old age. Few cared enough to punish the clinic for having someone so old as a surgeon. But no one was going to replace him anyway. So him being there only helped the clinic his deceased wife had created. It was called 'Becky's Help Clinic'. It survived mainly on donations and all services at the small clinic was free. Some workers had to take on extra jobs while working there since there've been times when they couldn't be given any pay.

Martin had decided to help out since most of his injuries had healed in a week. It was called a miracle by staff and patients. While Martin was outwardly was outwardly grateful for his recovery, he was beginning to fear what he was.

He had tried to contacted Dr. Vangoose but was told that no further assistance could be given to him. Then there was silence.

Martin decided to move on without anyone's help. He'd seek assistance when needed but would do things on his own otherwise. People weren't truly reliable. Dr. Vangoose taught him that. So did the gang that beat him up.

"Are you okay mister?" the little girl asked.

"I'm fine," Martin lied, "I have a boo-boo on my side that still hurts," he told her.

"Kisses help," the little girl told him.

"I'll try that," Martin responded and the girl skipped away happily.

"I wonder what it's like being a kid now?" Martin asked himself.

Just then Martin noticed a boy staring at him.

The boy wore a pink hat, pink shirt, blue pants and held a pink balloon with…

_Did those eyes just blink? _– Martin

The brown haired boy suddenly walked away.

"Wai…" Martin started.

"Excuse me," a lady said suddenly and Martin looked to see a lady walking up to him from another direction, "are you Martin by any chance?" she asked.

Martin's eyes became slits. He had been wearing caps to hide his green hair and the fact that he was the one who had pissed off the Animal Copper gang. The gang still thought he was some secret agent, especially because of his 'papers' and the fact that he was supposed to go to Brightsburg and meet someone to get a job and get settled.

Martin could only wish that was really the case.

But strangely they never revealed his name.

Despite obviously getting it with what they stole. And even stranger their one-week 'reprisal' for an outsider entering their territory and suspiciously surviving their assault, turned out to only last three days. They just stopped without a word. Not even responding to questions from their news correspondent Chet Ubetcha.

"Mister," the lady said waving a hand near his face.

Martin came out of his reverie.

"This section is for those coming for nutritional and edible assistance," Martin said firmly, "if you need medical assistance or here to volunteer, please go inside," he told her.

The lady just stood there and smiled.

Martin was getting annoyed.

"Martin," the lady said in a singsong voice, "I know why Dr. Vangoose can no longer help you," she said with a smile.

Martin slightly moved back. His face filled with surprise.

"Want to know more?" the lady asked, "do you dare," she continued, "hear the truth?" she asked him.

"Who are you?" Martin asked suspiciously.

"Janice Pixel," Janice responded proudly, "I work as a paediatrician at the same hospital Dr. Vangoose works at," she told him.

"Why would you help me?" Martin asked.

"Because what these people did to you was horrible," Janice said, "well you did a bad thing too," she added.

"Bad?" Martin asked.

"People got hurt," Janice said, "you really thought it was a coincidence you've woken without memories?" she asked him, "that a doctor can get you social security, an identity you never had in hours?" she pressed.

"But my name is Martin Johnson," Martin insisted.

Janice laughed.

"Your real name is Cosmo," Janice revealed.

"Cosmo?" Martin demanded angrily, "what kind of dumb name is that?"

Janice grinned.

"I can let you hear a part of it, the trail," Janice said slyly.

"Trial?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Janice responded, "you can only hear certain parts, but I recorded the entire thing," she said excitedly.

"Why can I only hear parts," Martin asked suspiciously.

"Because I'll be in the same trouble as Dr. Vangoose if I let you hear the entire thing silly," Janice said giggling.

"I like Dr. Vangoose," Martin said darkly.

"So does everyone else back at the hospital," Janice countered, "too bad," she said and stopped.

"Too bad what?" Martin demanded.

"Nothing," Janice said, "I'm boring you so I'll just…" she said readying to go.

"I want to hear the trial, all of it," Martin said his hand gripping the table tightly.

"But…," Janice started.

"No protests!" Martin shouted, "I want to know the truth, now."

"You have to sign a contract," Janice told me, "and don't shout at me a second time," she said harshly, "I'm not a friend of your kind," she added.

Martin saw her expensive clothes and assumed something totally different.

"Trust me," Janice said, "riches wouldn't make you attractive to me," she told him.

_Okay. _– Martin

"Can you just give me the contract then let me see the trail?" Martin demanded.

"Hear, not see," Janice told him, "since I'm the nemesis of your…type, I can break certain rules without repercussions," she said, "but I will not cross the line, not for you," she added.

Martin groaned.

"Here," Janice said and dropped a huge stack of papers in front of him.

Martin looked at the stack incredulously.

Janice with a big grin on her face pulled out a pen.

"Get signing," Janice said brightly as she handed it to him.

Martin took it and started reading and signing.

After fifty pages he just signed without caring what was written.

----

(Five Hours Later)

Martin sat on the curb with his head in his hands. If what Janice made him listen to was the truth then he had cost the lives of ten people. Also he was stupid and not really human. Janice had told him that the little boy he saw was the Timmy he had heard on the cassette. That of course meant that he couldn't even talk to the boy with the rules that judge had implemented.

_Hard ass. _– Martin

So much was clearer now. His quick healing. Dr. Vangoose getting him social security so fast and even giving him the first name Martin like he had chosen. He definitely should've noticed something up with that.

_Probably why I'm stupid. _– Martin

But the lives. Martin couldn't get over the lives he had cost. Ten people. Fairies. It didn't matter. He had done something to cause destruction, war, and ten innocent lives.

Now here he was human and powerless for a year.

_Maybe I deserve it. Maybe I deserve to suffer._ – Martin

Janice was half pixie. She also told Martin that Dr. Vangoose was half fairy and in trouble for helping him beyond what he got permission to do.

Martin sighed.

_I'm married, have a godchild, locked powers,… God I must be crazy. _– Martin

Janice pretty much wanted to make his life miserable. She hated fairies, she admitted it. As being of pixie heritage greatly warranted according to her. She had even left with an extra pep in her step.

_Bitch. _– Martin

He wondered if his original fairy self, really cursed. Calling the judge a 'doo-doo head' didn't exactly show Cosmo having an extensive cursing vocabulary. But Martin admitted that the fairy side of him had guts. Dumb guts but guts all the same.

_I wonder if I can be brave like that? _– Martin

"I'll just have to live my life 'til the year was up," Martin decided, "then I'll be able to return to my normal life," he continued, "whatever that is," he added.

----

(Meanwhile at the Turner Residence)

"I knew that guy had to be him," Timmy proclaimed, "he's well already!" he cried.

"So what," Wanda said dismissively.

"So what!" Timmy shouted.

"We can't talk to him!" Wanda exploded, "we can't communicate, we can't touch, we can't…" she said on the verge of crying.

"Wanda?" Timmy asked in a small voice.

"He's gone Timmy," Wanda said in defeat, "he might be nearer to us than we thought, but," she said, "he's gone."

"You can't say that!" Timmy cried.

"Well what the hell should I say!" Wanda roared and the house shook, "my husband's gone, you just lost a god parent!"

Timmy's eyes widened at her statement.

_Oh no. _– Wanda

"Timmy I didn't mean…" Wanda started.

"I lost the better god parent," Timmy snarled and stormed out.

Wanda tried to follow but Timmy wished for her to stay in her fishbowl.

Wanda had to obey.

**Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Working Day

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 6: Working Day_

(10 a.m. at the Clinic)

Martin sat in a chair looking in the want ads. He had to find a job. The people at the clinic were nice but he needed a real job. Even if he had to sleep at the clinic a little longer, he needed a job to get ahead. He was offered a paying job at the clinic but he turned it down. He knew they were strapped for cash already.

Then he saw a job asking for men to pack delivery trucks. All that was needed was a social security number and a clean criminal record.

_My record's clean at least. _– Martin

Martin got up and used the hospital phone.

"Place of residence?" the lady asked after getting all the other required information.

"I'm homeless," Martin said honestly, "but I'm currently allowed to reside in a clinic," he told her.

"Name of clinic?" the lady asked without interest.

Martin told her.

"Congrats you got the job, you start today at five," the lady said and hung up.

"Five…" Martin started.

_I wanted a morning shift._ – Martin

----

(4:30 p.m. at 'We are Movers')

Martin got off a bus and crossed the street.

_I had to ask a nurse for bus fare. That's so embarrassing. _– Martin

Martin was just glad that the workers were paid after every shift. He didn't need to wait for a week or a month for cash.

Martin hoped that the black #10 T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and the backward black and red cap suited him. Nurse Judy Clement suggested that's how he should dress since he was a young looking twenty-two year old and it was best to play a slacker to downplay his green hair and lack of work experience.

Martin walked into the building and up to a receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

Martin recognized her voice.

_Well she's a lot more polite._ – Martin

"I'm here for the packer's job," Martin told her.

"Ah, the five o' clock shift," the receptionist said, "please take that elevator over there to the packer's floor," she instructed, "just press the button with the letter P on it," she added.

Martin just stared.

The receptionist soon looked at him. The polite attitude had completely disappeared.

"Take those stairs over there, and you'll get there," the receptionist said rudely as she pointed, "God," she whispered after he started walking away.

Martin swallowed his anger and kept walking.

_I just need to earn some money. Not be babied by high nosed staff. _– Martin

----

Martin stood and listened as they were briefed. Their shift was from 5-11. No breaks. They rested and ate before they got there. The only break they should ever need is one to the bathroom. Those who worked this shift got extra because of the graveyard time (shift) and the fact that there were a whole lot less night packers than day packers. The blue uniform given to them should be worn when they enter the building and removed after completing their shift. Those who disobeyed would be fired. The job paid sixty dollars each shift and it was five days a week (Monday to Friday). After the briefing they were sent to dress.

Martin found the cotton for the shirts scratchy. He fidgeted slightly as he resisted the urge to scratch.

As soon as the supervisor finished talking they were off to work.

Martin reached for a box but he was rudely pushed aside.

"This is too big for you," a burly man said and took the box.

Martin nearly muttered expletives.

Instead he took a smaller box and walked over to the truck he was supposed to put it in.

Soon he was putting away a lot of boxes. Sometimes walking with six at a time…

Workers started staring.

The supervisors had to rub their eyes or wipe their glasses.

By nine Martin was still going. Not taking a break even once. Not even to catch his breath. A few workers stopped to watch. Martin was filling the trucks with boxes faster than anyone else.

He wasn't Flash. But he sure had a brisk walk for someone carrying a three-foot box filled with metal weights.

By ten o' clock Martin took a break. His body was feeling tired. Like the stamina that was in him earlier had been sapped out of him.

"Okay Martin you can finish your shift," a supervisor told him.

"But it's not eleven," Martin said tiredly.

"You were putting away so many boxes that we even gave you the extra boxes that the daytime packers didn't finish," the supervisor spoke, "the guys here are just hanging around now," he continued, "you finished their jobs more than half-hour ago."

Martin went bright red.

"Then I guess I can head home then," Martin said with a chuckle despite feeling completely exhausted.

Martin went to the cashier window and got his money. He even got an extra forty dollars for all the work he did. But it was made clear that this would only happen on day one.

"Thank you," Martin said and went to change into his regular clothes.

Just as he exited the building a hand blocked his path.

Martin looked to see the same burly man from earlier.

Martin sighed.

"Could you excuse me please?" Martin asked.

The man laughed.

"Jackson, I'm not in the mood," Martin said using the man's name.

Jackson grinned.

"You heard someone say my name," Jackson realized, "it's Jackson Smith."

"Martin Johnson," Martin introduced himself.

"Why you invading my turf Martin?" Jackson asked.

"Turf?" Martin asked looking into angry brown beady eyes with confused green ones.

"I'm the best packer here," Jackson revealed.

"Oh," Martin said.

"You're a problem," Jackson continued, "I get extra incentives because I do both night and early morning shifts," he revealed, "your speed can ruin that," he explained.

Martin looked up at the angry 6ft 4 Caucasian man in front of him.

"Maybe next time I'll let up," Martin said in response.

Jackson looked at Martin in surprise.

Just then Martin saw an opening and passed him.

"Hey," Jackson said and martin stopped, "don't slow down too much, and thanks," he added and left.

Martin looked back at Jackson.

_Maybe he's not such a bad guy._ – Martin

"You better watch it with that green hair," Jackson said as he walked away, "I could pummel you and no one would give you a defence."

Martin froze.

_Did he just threaten me? _– Martin

"Just walk away Martin," Martin whispered to himself, "just walk away."

Jackson watched as Martin walked briskly past him.

_Something's up with that guy. And I'm going to find out what. _– Jackson

**Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Things Take A Turn

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 7: Things Take A Turn_

(Three Months into Punishment)

Martin walked into work happily. He had also gotten two other jobs. One was Monday to Wednesday from 10 a.m.- 4 p.m. and the other from 9 a.m. – 5 p.m. on weekends. He finally had an apartment and even volunteered at the clinic on Thursdays and Fridays. People saw him as kind and helpful and pitied his position of having amnesia.

But as he started to pick up boxes he noticed persons staring at him. More precisely glaring at him.

As his shift neared its end he had a foreboding feeling.

Martin decided to call a bathroom break.

But as he neared the bathroom he took a right turn. After finding the payphone assigned to janitorial, packing and other lower classed workers, he called collect.

"Hi," Nurse Judy Clement said brightly.

"Does your brother still bounce at Club Dim?" Martin asked.

"Yeah why?" Judy asked brightly.

"I think I need him over here," Martin said firmly.

"Martin," Judy said, "what's wrong?"

"They're gonna hurt me," Martin said, "they know Judes," he said fearfully.

"Oh God," Judy said, "find a way to leave late and I'll be right there," she told him.

"But I need…" Martin started.

"Them too," Judy said, "don't leave the work area 'til we arrive."

"Okay," Martin said and hung up.

The moment he returned to the work area he could tell the tension was worse.

"Okay shift's over," the supervisor said moments later and Martin could feel the eyes boring into him.

Martin just continued putting away extra boxes

"Martin a call," Mason said from across the room.

Martin walked over.

"Hello," Martin said.

"They won't let us in," Judy said urgently, "you have to get out now."

Martin looked at the three available exits.

Mason looked at him coldly. Then Mason's eyes widened.

_He knows. _– Martin

"Hey guys!" Mason shouted.

Martin dropped the phone and ran.

Unfortunately the workers realized this quickly and chased after him.

Martin soon ran to the side exit gate but it was locked.

Soon the angry workers reached the same spot.

But no Martin.

They all decided to split up.

After seeing them go Martin got of out the ventilation shaft.

Slowly he snuck around looking for an exit.

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him.

He turned around to see Judy. Unfortunately Jackson was right behind her.

"Run and I snap her in half," Jackson threatened.

"I'm sorry," Judy said tearfully.

"It's okay," Martin said, "let her go."

"Go bitch," Jackson snapped.

A tearful Judy looked desperately at Martin.

"I'll be okay," Martin told her.

But he slightly shifted his head right.

Jackson was suspicious but took no notice.

Judy not sure of what it meant, obeyed.

"Please be okay," Judy whispered as she ran by him.

"I will be," Martin said.

_Shit. _– Martin

Jackson laughed as soon as Judy was gone. Laughed very loudly.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Jackson said cracking his knuckles.

Martin clenched his own fists.

Jackson's punch knocked Martin off balanced.

_That's it! _– Martin

Martin sent a punch straight into Jackson's stomach.

Jackson suddenly fell to his knees. Soon he was coughing blood.

"Oh God," Martin said stepping back.

"Heh, you're strong," Jackson said weakly.

"Jackson I'm so sorry," Martin apologized tearfully.

"Reach into my pocket and call 911," Jackson instructed grimacing in pain.

Martin got the cell phone and started to dial.

"Say it was an intruder," Jackson told him, "this place will have to fork over insurance," he explained.

Martin nodded and made the call.

"I'm…" Martin started.

"It's okay," Jackson interrupted, "just stay here with me will yah?" he asked.

"Okay," Martin said and sat next to him.

----

(Three days Later)

Martin sat on the bed of Frederick Clement.

Frederick stood over him grinning.

"It won't hurt you know," Frederick said.

Martin shook his head.

Frederick smiled and kissed Martin's cheek.

"I won't try anything 'til you say yes," Frederick told him.

"Thanks," Martin said in a small voice.

"You're so cute," Frederick teased.

Martin made up his face.

Frederick laughed and went to change for his night job as a bouncer.

Martin pulled his legs closer.

Frederick made him feel uncomfortable. While he wasn't sure if he was gay, Martin knew he wasn't interested in Fred.

_I feel like there's just a countdown 'til he can't wait for me to say yes any longer and he'll rape me. He keeps telling me about how I must love his blonde wavy locks, 6'4 tall glistening well tanned and toned body and perfect blue eyes. But even if I did, his personality creeps me out. How can someone as sweet as Jody be related to a guy that's like a stalker? Hell that's probably why he's living alone. _– Martin

Martin knew he couldn't leave though. The city knew about him now and wanted blood. And this apartment was the only complex that protected everyone who was housed there. So Martin had to stay.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Martin went to answer it.

"Huh?" Martin said seeing the person behind it.

"The rules have been changed," Timmy said, "just leave and let me talk to you."

"But Fred…" Martin started.

"I had Wanda check the guy," Timmy interrupted, "I know you don't like staying here," he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Martin said and slipped out after leaving a short note.

**Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Hurtful Words

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 8: Hurtful Words_

Martin led Timmy into a private lounge and shut the door.

"My rooming with Fred allows me to enjoy the same benefits he gets here," Martin explained as Timmy looked around the elaborately decorated lounge area, "guess you get a lot of money being a bouncer," he added.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed.

"Sit," Martin said motioning to a red futon, "um, you should take off your shoes," he added when Timmy rested his dirty shoes right on the edge.

"Oh," Timmy realized and flung his shoes on the floor after taking them off.

_Tasteful kid. _– Martin

"So," Martin said sitting on a white chair, "you're Timmy Turner," he said.

"Yeah," Timmy responded, "um, Martin," he added.

"It must be strange for you," Martin said, "seeing me without my memories."

Timmy nodded. Then he sniffled.

"I'm certain that when the year's over everything will turn back to normal," Martin said kindly.

Timmy looked at Martin with teary eyes.

_He seems so much more intelligent than Cosmo. It's hard to believe they're the same person. _– Martin

Suddenly Timmy's pink watch disappeared. In it's place stood a pink haired fairy.

Martin jumped back fearfully.

_Who the hell is this? _– Martin

Wanda looked at Martin with hurt filled eyes.

"You really don't remember me," Wanda said tearfully.

Martin recognized the voice.

"You're Cos…I mean my wife," Martin realized.

Wanda shook her head.

"I'm Cosmo's wife," Wanda said sadly.

Even though Martin had no memory of his former life, that still stung.

"Wanda!" Timmy shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry," Wanda said after a moment of silence.

Martin looked at her closely. He then recalled what she said before Cosmo left with the bailiff.

"Are you…have you ever said…do you…accidentally say hurtful things?" Martin finally asked.

Wanda gasped.

Timmy's eyes widened.

"Sorry," Martin apologized staring at the floor, "it's just…"

"We know that Janice allowed you to hear the trial," Wanda interrupted shocking Martin, "her contract unfortunately put a lot of kinks in the procedures set for your punishment," she continued, "aside from Timmy and I, no one else who knows you from before as Cosmo can communicate with you," she stated, "this makes official monthly checks on your condition impossible," she said, "and frankly with that attack practically at the start of your punishment, you would've been transferred elsewhere or had your punishment deferred if it could be properly recorded."

"Are you saying I've pushed this on myself?" Martin asked her honestly.

Timmy looked from one to the other worriedly. Martin's posture was now defensive. Timmy knew this wasn't good.

_What's Wanda's problem? Why is she practically baiting him to be upset? _– Timmy.

Martin suddenly chuckled.

Both Timmy and Wanda were surprised.

"You're trying to make yourself believe that I'm not your husband," Martin said in amusement, "you think, if I get mad, explode on you, that I couldn't possibly be Cosmo," he continued, "what was your husband?" he asked, "some oblivious oaf you could wrap around your finger and use and abuse in turn?" he asked horrifying Wanda, "or maybe you're actually loving and having a bad day," he suggested, "like after Cosmo's trial," he added.

Martin's answer was a smack in the face from an infuriated Wanda.

"How dare you?" Wanda snarled.

Wanda's answer was a smack right back.

Timmy gasped. He was speechless when Wanda hit Martin. But Martin?

_He really has changed. _– Timmy

"I think we should go," Timmy said suddenly climbing out the futon, "come on Wanda," he instructed.

Martin looked at his hand horrified.

_I hit a female? _– Martin

Then he recalled how he had hit Jackson so hard that the guy was still in intensive care. News reports said he might as well had been stabbed in the gut by an aluminium bat. Twice.

"I'm a monster," Martin whispered looking at his shaking hands.

"Yes you are," Timmy agreed, "and Co…Martin," he corrected himself, "the rules have only changed slightly," he reminded him, "tell anyone about Wanda and she's gone," he told Martin and left with his fairy.

Martin kept sobbing and sitting in the chair well into the night hours.

It was nearly five in the morning when Fred found Martin.

"What happened?" Fred asked seeing Martin's reddened swollen face.

"I'm a horrible person," Martin said and started crying again.

"Shhh," Fred said and rested Martin's head against his chest, "come on, you're not that bad," he said, "you drive me crazy because you won't let me tap you," he said honestly, "but you're not that bad," he added.

"You're so full of it Fred," Martin said suddenly.

Fred looked at Martin in surprise.

"Thank You," Martin added and snuggled against Fred.

_Even when the guy's crying he turns me on. I'm such a perv. _– Fred

"And proud of it," Fred added with a grin and hugged Martin a little closer to himself.

**Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Through New Eyes

_**An Entangled Life**_

Chapter 9: Through New Eyes

It was in the afternoon when Fred finally got Martin back to his apartment.

Fred gently rested him in bed and sat beside him.

_Who could really hurt his feelings? He's so cute, even when he's upset._ – Fred

Martin hiccupped and clung to Fred.

"I'm a freak," Martin said fearfully.

"No you're not," Fred disagreed.

"Then why did I hurt Jackson so badly?" Martin asked.

Fred sighed.

"Jackson got what he deserved," Fred said simply, "stop feeling sorry for the guy."

"But if I had hit him twice I…" Martin started.

"But you didn't," Fred interrupted, "Martin, you need to get over it."

"I can't," Martin responded, "I'm a monster."

Fred's face burned in anger.

"Listen to me!" Fred shouted grabbing him by the collar.

"Fred?" Martin whimpered.

"You need to grow up," Fred shouted, "GROW UP!" he exploded shaking Martin.

"I can't," Martin said crying.

"Get out," Fred said suddenly letting her go.

"What?" Martin squeaked.

"Unless you can grow a backbone," Fred said, "get out."

"No," Martin refused.

"Excuse me?" Fred demanded, "are you refusing to get out of my apartment?" he demanded.

Martin shook his head.

"Then get out," Fred told him.

Martin shook his head.

Fred growled furiously.

"I'll tell Judy," Martin threw out.

Fred froze.

"Did you…did you just use my sister against me?" Fred asked.

Martin pulled himself away. He knew he had made a mistake.

"You know what," Fred said, "look around and find something to do."

"What?" Martin asked.

"Find something to do," Fred said angrily, "employment," he expanded, "do things around the house to pay for room and board," he concluded.

"Pay?" Martin asked.

"I kept you for free because Judy asked me," Fred said, "also because I liked you but you've shot that to hell so that's out now."

"Bu…" Martin started.

"One protest and I'll tell Judy what you said," Fred interrupted, "think she defended you," he asked, "see how she'll defend me," he challenged.

Martin gulped.

"So," Fred said, "what can you do?" he asked.

"I can sweep, put things away, clean up…" Martin started.

"Boring!" Fred shouted, "I have an idea," he said and left the room.

Martin shifted uncomfortably. He was doubting that he was going to like what Fred had in store for him.

Fred suddenly came back with a camera, camcorder and bunch of clothes.

Martin looked at Fred's load in confusion.

"You ever model?" Fred asked.

Martin looked at Fred incredulously.

"Okay," Fred said, "you model, I stop bitching about payments and kicking you out," he offered.

Martin thought about it.

_I guess it's better than cleaning. _– Martin

"Um, okay," Martin agreed.

"Good," Fred said happily and set up the camera and camcorder, "sit up and cross you legs," he instructed.

Martin slowly obeyed.

Fred took two shots.

"Tilt your head," Fred instructed, "look that me like you're about to get me for something."

"What?" Martin asked.

"Imagine I just kicked you into the street after stealing your underwear," Fred suggested.

Martin glared at Fred angrily.

Fred took the picture.

"You're depraved," Fred countered.

"Then leave," Fred countered.

"Hey!" Martin cried.

"You complained," Fred countered.

Martin pouted.

Fred took the picture.

Martin's eyes widened.

"You look cute when you pout," Fred said.

Martin looked at Fred to see if he was serious.

Then Martin grinned.

"Fred," Martin teased.

"What?" Fred asked sensing mischief.

Martin stuffed one of his hands into his pants.

Fred's jaw hit the floor.

Martin took his hand out as soon as Fred snapped the picture.

"For your photo book," Martin said grinning.

"You're a mean little thing you know that?" Fred asked, "mischievous too," he added.

Martin laughed.

After taking a few more photos Fred gave Martin a change of clothes.

Martin soon wore a white marina under a black leather jacket, black boxers, black biker gloves, purple tinted sunglasses, and a black chauffer cap.

"This is weird," Martin said frankly.

"Just have fun with it," Fred said.

Martin thought about the bikers he saw on tv. He decided to do some menacing poses.

Fred laughed and took them all.

Martin decided to take off the jacket, sunglasses, and cap.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"You said something earlier," Martin said in response.

Martin lay back on the bed and with his head hanging over side, pouted.

Fred laughed hard. He had to make Martin pose again in order to take the picture.

"This is fun," Martin said laughing.

They continued playing around with pictures and poses for over an hour.

"This is fun," Martin said laughing.

He now wore a big white nightshirt. Feeling adventurous he went commando underneath.

Fred was surprised.

"I'm not lifting this shirt," Martin commented on the shirt that went half way down his thighs.

"That's fine," Fred said, "I have an active imagination," he added.

Martin looked at him suspiciously.

"No," Fred said firmly.

Martin wasn't happy.

"I promise," Fred said, "I never spied on you."

Martin wasn't convinced.

"I look in on you when you sleep," Fred confessed, "but nothing else," he added.

"When I sleep?" Martin asked, "why?"

"Um, because you're…cute?" Fred asked.

Martin soon started laughing.

"What?" Fred asked.

"I must be more than cute," Martin responded.

Fred looked at Martin disapprovingly.

"Um," Martin said, "do you think…do you think I'd make a good partner for someone?" he asked.

"What?" Fred cried shocked at the question.

"Uh, never mind," Martin said softly.

Fred came from behind the camera.

"Is there something wrong?" Fred asked.

"What if?" Martin started, "what if someone came to you and said you had a relationship?" he asked.

Fred's eyes bulged out his head.

"Someone came yesterday," Martin revealed, "but…" he said and stopped, "I don't like her," he said honestly.

Fred looked at Martin sadly.

"Did she say you two were involved sexually?" Fred asked, "in love, engaged to each other?" he asked.

Martin froze.

_Oh no. _– Martin

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

_In love? Oh god I'm married. I'm practically an adulterer right now. _– Martin

"Come on it's not like you're doing anything wrong?" Fred said, "you yourself told Judy that your social security information never showed you as married," he continued, "so unless you're patching up a common law union, you're a free…"

Martin silenced him with a kiss.

"I don't want to patch things up," Martin said breathing hard, "I want…"

Fred looked at Martin warily.

_How does he go from shy and innocent to wild and flirting? _– Fred

Martin himself was breathing hard. But for another reason.

"Fred I…" Martin started.

"Is this to compensate for something?" Fred asked suddenly.

Martin looked hurt.

"I'd never use you," Martin said softly.

Martin lay in the bed and went under the covers.

Soon he felt someone climb in beside him.

"Martin," Fred said.

Martin didn't answer.

"I know you have a hard on," Fred revealed.

Martin's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"I can help you instead of leaving you to wait it out," Fred offered.

"I'm just.." Martin said softly.

"It's okay," Fred said kindly scooting over, "everyone had to learn his or her first time."

"They probably weren't twenty-two," Martin said ashamed.

"Listen," Fred said, "I'll guide you," he offered, "you can get there on your own," he said, "you're just nervous."

"I watch the shows but I just…" Martin said his voice breaking.

"You watching that stuff is like a fat girl reading vogue magazines," Fred said, "you're only going to feel worse."

Martin flung himself on Fred and cried.

"I'm so useless," Martin said suddenly, "how can I survive in the real world when I can't even do basic things," he said crying.

"Well masturbation isn't…" Fred started.

"Did you meet anyone out of their teens who…" Martin started.

"Hey," Fred said firmly, "you have amnesia," he reminded Martin, "a lot of things are going to be hard for you to master."

Martin looked at Fred strangely.

"Ahem, wrong choice of words," Fred admitted.

Soon Martin was laughing.

Fred chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Martin fell back on his pillows laughing harder.

Fred leaned over him.

Martin eventually stopped and noticed Fred.

Fred grinned.

"Pervert," Martin said.

"Proud of it," Fred said and leaned in closer.

Martin started undoing the nightshirt's buttons.

Fred stopped him.

"No need," Fred said lifting him.

"Why…wha…" Martin started confused.

"Trust me," Fred said.

"Okay," Martin said softly.

Soon the apartment rang with grunts and screams.

Afterwards Martin lay shuddering on Fred's chest.

"Never again," Fred declared.

"Bu…" Martin started.

"You dislocated my shoulders," Fred said incredulously.

"You popped it back in," Martin said softly.

"You know how painful that is?" Fred demanded, "next time you hold unto the headboard."

Martin pouted.

"I said I was sorry," Martin said softly.

Fred hugged him close.

"I know Martin," Fred said gently, "I know."

_But I have no idea what you are Martin. No idea at all._ – Fred

**Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Me

_**An Entangled Life**_

_Chapter 10: A New Me_

Martin sat on the bed reading. He was determined to make himself useful. Right now he was looking through a cookbook. He had to read slowly at times because the words would randomly run into each other.

He had already learnt months ago that he wasn't the best in mathematics. That too he was determined to change.

_I must've been a real dumb ass. Once on the bus when the bus driver asked for the correct change, I almost said fish!_ – Martin 

"Pork in black sauce," Martin said slowly.

He was mystified by the many ways to cook meat products. He tried to read the vegetable and non-meat cookbooks, but the only thing that really seemed to interest him were many ways to prepare corn.

"I always liked corn on the cob," Martin noted, "but I never realized 'til now how obsessed I am about it."

Just then Amelia the head maid stepped in.

"Hello Mater Johnson," Amelia Estevez said respectfully.

Martin hated when she called him that. But he learned that it just her way.

"Hi Amelia," Martin said brightly, "I'm just reading these books," he said holding one up.

Amelia gasped.

"Is Master Clement…sentencing you to cook?" Amelia asked horrified.

"Huh?" Martin asked.

"No worries Master Johnson, I'll talk to him," Amelia said bravely, "man's work is man's work," she declared.

"Man's work?" Martin asked.

"A woman's place is in the kitchen," Amelia said, "besides from being at her child's side, satisfying her husband and of course work a wage if she actually has to," she added.

"Oh," Martin said softly, "I was…I read these myself," he revealed, "I want to be more useful around the house," he told Amelia.

Amelia slapped her hand on her forehead.

"You could become a plumber, work online, …" Amelia listed.

"I'd really like to cook," Martin spoke up.

Amelia sighed.

"Only if you let me teach you manly things," Amelia said completely stubborn.

"Okay," Martin agreed.

"Follow me to the bathroom," Amelia instructed, "I'll start teaching you about plumbing," she said.

"Sure," Martin said and got up.

"And later I'll teach you how to cook a few dishes," Amelia added.

"Thank You," Martin said happily.

Amelia sighed and led Martin to the bathroom.

----

By 6 pm Martin had learned a few dishes and decided to try one out.

Today was the second day of Fred's three days work leave. Yesterday Fred was home all day and night. Today Fred went out with friends. Martin anxiously waited for 6:30 pm to come. Fred promised to be home by then.

Fred always told Martin to wait in the bedroom he (Martin) used in case he (Fred) brought company. No use in tempting Dimmsdale residents even more by letting them see his face in the apartment. It was already common knowledge where Martin was staying.

But common knowledge and a direct confrontation were two different things. Some might be willing to face imprisonment id they saw him. Some wanted him dead either way. No use in tempting fate by letting his face be seen by anyone but Fred, Judy, Amelia and other staff, and some of the people who resided in the building.

Martin heard the door open.

_Fred's here. _-Martin

But then Martin heard other footsteps. Fred had company.

"Well this is an interesting assortment of edible dishes," a voice said from the kitchen.

Martin gawked. He had prepared and covered that food for Fred.

"Sweet and sour fish," Fred said excitedly, "Amelia really outdid herself this time," he said, "with all these dips, rolls, and friend rice…oh I'm going to enjoy this," he declared.

"I made that stuff," Martin whined.

Hours later Fred stepped into the room and saw Martin sleeping.

Then he noticed a note at the edge of the bed.

Fred burst out laughing after reading it.

"Den," Fred said, "looks like we're been crediting the wrong cook."

A confused Denzel Crocker peeked in the room.

"Martin cooked it," Fred revealed, "note says he's had Amelia teaching him a whole bunch of things."

"Interesting," Denzel Crocker said stepping in, "he looks so sweet, so innocent," he said, "reminds me of kids," he said darkly.

"You're weird for a teacher, you know that?" Fred asked.

"When are you going tell him?" Denzel Crocker asked, "and I told you to call me Crocker in front of other people," he reminded Fred, "what will I have if you ruin my reputation as scary school teacher and freaky guy who lives with his mother?"

"First off, what am I supposed to say to that?" Fred asked, "and secondly," he continued, "he can't hear us, he's asleep!" he shouted.

Martin shifted.

Crocker looked at Fred darkly. Bat wings and cackling was heard in the distance.

"Heh, heh," Fred said rubbing the back of his head.

"Iraq's real dangerous right now," Crocker said seriously, "not that I mind blowing stuff up," he said thinking of blowing up children and anyone else who either opposed him or he just disliked, "are you sure you want to go?"

"I signed up years ago," Fred said proudly, "I'm ready to serve my country."

"But is this green weirdo ready to lose you?" Crocker asked.

Fred looked sadly at Martin.

_I doubt it. _– Fred

_**Chapter 10**_

No, Crocker and Fred are NOT together. Tell me what you think in your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: A Sad Reality

_**An Entangled Life**_

Chapter 11: A Sad Reality

"So you're really going?" Martin asked him.

"Yes," Fred said, "I always wanted to serve my country."

"But you seem…" Martin started.

"So self-righteous, handsome and hot?" Fred asked.

Martin laughed.

"I'm scared for you," Martin said, "I've heard stories."

"Yeah me too," Fred said quietly, "but we're real good friends aren't we," he said with a smile.

Martin nodded.

"So we'll be close no matter what," Fred said shaking him kindly, "besides," he continued, "I have Crocker to check up on you," he added.

Martin's face became filled with trepidation.

"He's a little…" Fred admitted.

"Mean, dark, scary," Martin suggested.

"He'll take care of you," Fred told Martin.

"You said he hates me!" Martin shouted, "and his picture looks like an ugly anorexic," he added.

"You haven't met him," Fred said.

"And I don't want to," Martin said honestly.

Fred's face wore a scowl.

"I only told you what he said to make you know what he's like," Fred said, "not to get words from a whiner baby."

"I'm not a whiner baby!" Martin shouted, "your friend's mean and ugly," he declared.

"Judy's gone training in the Bahamas," Fred reminded Martin, "Crocker was the only person available."

"And he doesn't care about what Dimmsdale thinks of me?" Martin asked.

"He doesn't care about Dimmsdale," Fred said honestly.

"I'm not sure if that's even good," Martin responded frankly.

"For you it is," Fred said firmly, "I'll be leaving in six days and I want you to be nice to Crocker."

"Am I twenty-two or two?" Martin asked right away.

"Argh!" Fred shouted, "Crocker's watching you," he said angrily, "end of story."

"Bu…" Martin started.

"No!" Fred shouted.

Martin looked at his feet sadly.

"I'll miss you," Martin finished softly.

Fred looked down at his own feet.

"Me too buddy," Fred said, "me too."

----

Meanwhile Wanda sat in Fairy World with Juandissimo.

"Wanda," Juandissimo said, "Cosmo's forsaken you," he told her, "you yourself…"

Wanda broke down in tears again.

"There, there," Juandissimo said kindly, "I guess this explains why he didn't mind certain things," he added.

"But he never acted gay," Wanda insisted.

Juandissimo looked at her.

"Not man on man commit adultery gay," Wanda added.

Juandissimo wordlessly agreed.

"I asked Timmy for time off just to visit Martin and apologize," Wanda said, "and I…"

"Saw those two going at it," Juandissimo finished, "I for one cannot see how a man can compare to a woman," he declared, "to gay love I'll always say no."

"Cosmo didn't," Wanda said sadly, "sorry I mean Martin," she said rolling her eyes.

"Wanda," Juandissimo declared, "I'll always be Juandissimo to you," he promised, "always!" he shouted.

Wanda groaned.

_He's doing it again. _– Wanda

Juandissimo hugged Wanda and kissed her head.

_I'll have you soon my love. No matter what, I'll have you. _– Juandissimo

----

(Four Days Later at Midnight)

Martin grinned as two girls rubbed their chests against him. The club where Fred worked decided to have a big bash in his honour. Even Martin was invited.

At first he was nervous about being in a public place with his reputation. But the people who worked there were nice and social. Except for a few glares from patrons, Martin was having a really good time.

Martin soon sat away from Fred and just watched him and his friends chat and drink.

Martin soon felt left out.

Then he noticed a few girls staring at him. Soon two walked over.

Twins.

Really hot twins.

Hence Martin quickly discovered his like of the female anatomy and of course the company.

Not that he ever questioned liking females. He had a crush on Judy the moment he met her.

She was so pretty and nice. She even visited his apartment a few times. Martin never had the courage to ask her out however.

But right now he didn't mind.

"Oooh," the twins said and Martin blushed, "we were beginning to think that you didn't like us Martin," they said in unison.

Martin looked at the identical blue haired twins with double D's like they were nuts.

"Cherry, Blossom," Martin said, "what's not to like about two beautiful ladies?"

Cherry and Blossom giggled.

"We're not usually called ladies," they said together.

"Why not?" Martin asked.

"Some girls are jealous," Cherry said with a fake pout.

"Even some guys call us mean names," Blossom said in a baby voice.

"Well never you mind," Martin said putting an arm around each of them, "jealousy and jerks both start with J," he declared, "so let's kick J out of our vocabulary tonight," he suggested.

"Oh you're so smart Martin," Blossom declared loudly her breasts shaking in the pink mini tank top she wore along with a pink mini-skirt and pink pumps.

"We should have more guys like you here," Cherry declared and pressed Martin's head into her heaving bosom, "in fact," she said then grinned.

Blossom looked at Cherry quizzically.

"Martin," Cherry said leaning down to his ear, "have you ever…"

Martin's eyes popped open.

"Oh come on Cherry," Blossom whined, "he called us ladies."

Martin's face burned.

"You don't think bad of me?" Cherry asked giving Martin sad puppy dog eyes.

"Um, no, of course not," Martin said slowly, "your offer was…ahem."

"You're so innocent," Cherry said stroking his hair, "no wonder Fred keeps you so close."

"Don't want us bad girls stealing you away," Blossom said twirling one of her pigtails.

Martin laughed shyly.

"Oh don't get shy again," Cherry said in a baby voice, "you'll leave us."

"No I don't see any…" Martin declared immediately.

He stopped and went bright red.

"I think he's saying that we're too beautiful for him to go," Blossom said giggling.

"Aw you like us," Cherry said pressing him close.

"Yeah," Martin said enjoying the closeness.

Cherry brushed back her waist length hair.

While her sister wore ponytails, Cherry left her hair to flow in the breeze. Unlike Blossom, she chose a multi-coloured ensemble. Cherry wore a tight purple top, a pleated bright green mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, and blue high-heeled shoes. Her makeup consisted of purple eye shadow, red lipstick and blue nail polish.

Blossom's own was skin-based eye shadow, pink rogue on her cheeks, pink lip-gloss, and pink nail polish.

Neither wore jewellery during work hours. It was a steadfast rule between them to keep their valuables from being stolen.

"I have an idea," Blossom said giggling, "while Fred's occupied," she added pointing to Fred drinking and chatting with friends by the bar.

Martin let out an insecure sigh.

"Don't worry," Cherry said twirling Martin's green hair, "Fred won't mind."

_All the same. _–Martin

"Unless you don't like us," Blossom said in a sad baby voice.

"Of course I like you," Martin said, "both of you," he added.

"What a cutie pie," Cherry said pinching his cheeks, "we have to break him in now," she said looking at Blossom slyly.

Blossom smirked.

Martin suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Fred's going to be chatting with his friends until closing time you know," Blossom said leaning forward, "do you really want to be lonely?" she asked.

"Um, no," Martin admitted.

"Then let us show you a good time," Cherry said nibbling on his ear.

"Um," Martin squeaked, "okay," he agreed, "but…"

Blossom took out a strip of condoms from her cleavage.

"Actually I was going to say maybe we need to go to a place that's more private," Martin said.

The twins looked disappointed.

_Great, how do I fix this? I know! _– Martin

"You get to name the place," Martin added waving a credit card.

"You have a credit card?" Cherry squealed grabbing at it.

"Fred said only to use it for emergencies," Martin said grinning, "do you feel like there's an emergency?" he asked waving it around their faces.

Blossom grabbed it.

"Cell phone!" they cried and ran to their changing room.

They were gone for nearly half-an-hour.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let them use that card by themselves," Martin mused.

When the twins returned they wore happy but mischievous faces.

"Martin," they said in unison.

"What?" Martin asked tentatively.

"We were able to get some nice things," Cherry said sitting in his lap, "we just want to thank you."

Martin blushed.

_She's not even complaining about my…_ - Martin.

"I like them fresh and inexperienced," Cherry commented pressing herself even further in his lap.

Martin moved back slightly. Completely put off by her fierce forwardness.

"We um, left the card in our changing room," Blossom said gently running a finger down his jaw line, "could you…come for it?" she asked.

"We promise to bring you right back," Cherry said stroking his hair, "Fred's over there with the bartender and friends," she reminded him, "he won't miss you while you're gone."

Martin looked to see Fred shouting and laughing with his friends. The higher stages of drunkenness obviously setting in.

"Lead the way," Martin said trying to be nice.

"You're so cordial," Cherry said giggling, "let's go," she said taking his hand and leading him to the dressing room.

Blossom followed behind grinning.

The moment they entered the dressing room, Blossom locked the door.

"This isn't about the credit card, is it?" Martin asked feeling nervous.

"We really like you Martin," Cherry said removing his denim jacket.

"Yeah," Blossom resounded sticking a hand under his brown sweat soaked shirt.

"Sorry um…I sweat when I'm nervous," Martin stuttered, "a lot in this case."

"Then I guess you need a wardrobe change," Cherry said simply.

"Wardrobe," Martin said, "but the only clothes here are lady clothes," he observed.

"Then I guess you just have to go naked then," Cherry said paying with his belt.

"Naked!" Martin cried.

"Oh come on," Blossom said loudly, "you've been hard since forever," she snapped, "don't you like girls."

"Yeah uh I mean…yeah," Martin admitted.

"Then let us take care of you," Cherry said removing his belt, "like you took care of us."

"We didn't refuse that credit card," Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah but you don't have to…" Martin started.

"But we want to," Cherry said unbuttoning his pants, "are you really going to say no?" she asked in a sad baby voice.

Martin felt conflicted for a second.

Just a second.

"Why not?" Martin said deciding rejecting hot ladies was as smart as rejecting a lottery win.

"Great," Blossom declared pushing him onto the red sofa, "just relax and let BC care of you."

"B…oh," Martin started then moaned, "you two are really forward aren't you?" he asked watching Blossom's head move as Cherry massaged his chest.

"You have no idea," Cherry whispered in his ear, "prepare to see paradise," she told him.

"I think I'm already there," Martin squeaked.

Cherry laughed.

"The fresh ones are always the most fun," Cherry declared, "even if he's been slightly housebroken," she added.

----

"Twelve thousand dollars!" Fred shouted, "you got a night's fuck for twelve thousand dollars!"

"They used the credit card before…" Martin started.

"Twelve thousand dollars!" Fred shouted furious, "you don't even have a job!"

"I'm sorry okay," Martin apologized.

"Sorry!" Fred screamed.

Martin broke down in tears.

"Argh!" Fred roared and stormed out.

Martin went to his room and wiped away his tears.

_If I had known those two bitches were money vipers I'd never have lent them that credit card. All I remember is waking up alone in the dressing room in my underwear and having Fred glaring at me. Whatever they gave me to drink while in there must've knocked me out. _– Martin

But fact was fact. He had now made Fred twelve thousand dollars in debt. The card had a limit on not adding interest on up to five thousand dollars worth of credit in the first two months. But if you spent more than eight to ten thousand in that period, your in interest would be up to twenty-percent.

Fred said he could pay off two thousand immediately. The rest would take time.

Too much time when you also had twenty percent interest to pay off.

"What am I going to do?" Martin wondered.

Then Martin saw a magazine. After flipping through he saw something he could do.

"Yes!" Martin cried.

----

It was 10 pm when Martin happily returned to the apartment.

Sitting inside were seven of Fred's friends.

"He's still looking for you," a lanky brown haired man said.

Martin sighed.

"I left a note," Martin said.

"You didn't say where," a blonde man pointed out.

"Stewart, I…." Martin started, "he was already mad," he said, "I didn't want to make a scene."

"Well you didn't make it better by running off," Stewart pointed out, "Fred's worried sick."

"I'm just a lead weight aren't I?" Martin asked hanging his head.

Five of the seven present nodded.

"You really need your own place," the brown haired man spoke again, "and I'm Jet by the way," he added.

"Hi Jet, Stewart, everyone," Martin said solemnly.

Just then Fred burst in.

"You," Fred snarled.

"I won six grand!" Martin shouted upon seeing him.

Everyone else's mouth hit the floor.

"Si….Si…Si…," Fred stuttered.

"And since paying back more than half in the first week kills the interest," Martin continued.

"I won't pay twenty percent!" Fred cried, "Martin you're a genius!" he declared.

"I thought we were kicking him out," Stewart blurted out.

Martin's horrified face dawned with realization.

"So that's why you're here," Martin realized looking at the seven, "to help him boot me out."

"Sorry," Stewart said looking away.

"You need your own place," Jet emphasised.

"Prince says he can live with me," a flamboyant platinum blonde haired man spoke, "I don't mind dumb but handsome."

"I'm not dumb," Martin said dangerously.

Most of the seven went, "Hmph."

Martin's face showed he was upset.

"Martin," Fred started.

"Jet's right," Martin said, "I should get my own place," he stated.

"You can't live on your own Martin," Fred tried again.

"Yes I can," Martin said loudly, "I've stayed here alone without burning the building down," he said, "all I have to do now is also work for a living," he added.

"Where?" Fred demanded.

"As a packager," Martin said proudly, "Mr. Jordan left me a number."

"That's how you're going to pay Fred back?" Jet asked, "packaging is going to give you between four to six grand?"

There were a few chuckles.

"Martin, I'm going to be in the army soon," Fred said, "the apartment is yours 'til I return," he offered.

Martin shook his head.

"I need to be independent," Martin said firmly, "I can't keep depending on your forever."

Fred's head hung down.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"I'll find a place," Martin responded, "goodbye."

"Good luck," Stewart said.

"Good riddance," Jet muttered.

"Martin…" Fred started.

Martin walked out without responding.

"…do you want your photos," Fred finished.

_**Chapter 11**_

Sorry for the long period of absence. I will update this story more often now. I'll complete it latest October. No the rating change won't make the story more sexual in any extreme way. This chapter will pretty much be the most sexual chapter (I'm not doing detailed Cosmo Crocker, sorry but…no). The rating change is just for prevention. I just had a sudden feeling something might happen if I left it at T (possibly certain 'haters' might find a deleting excuse). So the basic story line won't change and will be for the most part a T story. I really doubt anyone came reading this for a sexual odyssey, I mean really. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please give me your thoughts in your reviews. Oh and by the way. Martin entered a cooking contest, just so you know.


	12. Chapter 12: Life Changes

_**An Entangled Life**_

Chapter 12: Life Changes

(Two Days Later at 10 a.m.)

Fred Clement stood smiling in his army fatigues.

"So I guess you're going to kick terrorist ass," Jet Marrow said.

_Dry as ever. No wonder we never worked out. _– Fred

Jet brushed his brown hair out his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," Jet told him.

Fred looked away.

"It's okay," Jet said with a shrug, "I know the score."

Fred smiled at Jet.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Fred said smiling, "you…"

"Will let Martin back in, yeah," Jet agreed, "long as he comes," he added.

Fred sighed.

"Just forget him," Jet said.

"I can't," Fred said sadly, "goodbye," he said and hurried off to meet with the other soldiers.

_He was even depressed at the goodbye party last night. Prince's imitation of Britney Britney didn't even crack a smile. _– Jet

Jet looked in his jacket pocket and took out one of the pictures of Martin that Fred kept in a wooden box with a velvet imbedding. It was the one with Martin only wearing a nightshirt.

"Slut," Jet muttered hatefully his sky blue eyes following the contours of the body in the picture.

----

Martin meanwhile looked around uncomfortably. He knew this was a bad neighbourhood.

_But if I deliver this I get two grand. I can't pass that up. _– Martin

Martin looked around as he walked around with two huge duffel bags. He had no idea what was in it. But knew if he lost it, Mr. Albert Jordan a.k.a. King A, wouldn't be happy.

Soon he neared the derelict building he was supposed to make the drop at. Suddenly six African American thugs stepped into his path.

"What you got in the bag?" one asked.

"I'm carrying some equipment," Martin said rehearsing his lie, "I do music for a group here."

"Play a beat then," Another said.

"I really…" Martin started.

"Dance man," one interrupted revealing a gun.

"Okay," Martin said slowly.

Martin then did a beat that Run-Dmc would've driven a benz over him for.

The six looked at him in disbelief.

Martin took the chance and ran for it.

There was gunfire and approaching footsteps. But they stopped the moment Martin entered the old building.

Martin slammed the door behind him. His heart beating like a loud boom box.

"Let's just get this over with," Martin said and went looking for the designated room.

He soon found it and handed the bags to a white teenager in a grey tracksuit.

"Thanks man," the teen said and handed Martin an envelope, "your cut will be given to you after you deliver it to King A."

"Um yeah," Martin said as a heavy set black teen was given the bags to take inside, "bye," he said and left.

"Seems King A's finally found a dropper who won't run off leaving the drugs," the heavy set teen said to the white one.

"Yeah Big D," the white one agreed, "and that's where we have a problem."

----

King A looked over the payment.

"So you delivered it?" King A asked.

"Yes sir," Martin said enthusiastically.

"Hmm," King A said rubbing a hand on his middle aged chin, "well congrats my boy," he said enthusiastically, "you're official," he declared.

Martin shook hands with the senior blonde enthusiastically.

"I'll continue to do my best," Martin said deciding not to mention the teens with guns.

"Well here," King A said handing him three grand, "excellent first day."

Martin's mouth hung open.

"Don't expect so much next time," King A said as Martin took it, "this was a big package."

"Yeah it was kind of heavy," Martin admitted.

There was laughter from several of King A's associates following Martin's statement.

One look from King A silenced them.

"Go have fun," King A told him, "I'll see you bright and early if you're still interested."

Martin nodded and left the cornerstone building.

"Sun's setting," a voice said as Martin reached the bus stop.

Martin looked to see the white teen from earlier.

"Oh um, hi," Martin said.

The teen laughed.

"I'm white Ace, Jim if you rather," White Ace introduced himself.

"That's fine, I'm Martin," Martin responded.

"You know what you're into Martin?" White Ace asked.

Martin was confused.

"What you're delivering?" White Ace expanded.

"King A said I didn't need to know," Martin said remembering to only call King A Mr. Jordan in private.

"It's crack," White Ace revealed, "think about it."

Martin's eyes widened to the size of flying saucers.

"I'm going to prison," Martin squeaked.

"No," White Ace said, "you're going to quit."

"Quit?" Martin asked.

"You want to pedal drugs?" White Ace asked.

"No," Martin said quickly, "I can't believe I was so dumb," he said realizing how obvious it was that he was delivering drugs.

"Yeah," White Ace agreed, "so you'll be fine, not delivering drugs anymore?" he asked.

"Yeah I got enough to tide me over for a while," Martin responded, "I'll find something else, something legit," he added.

"Yeah you do that," White Ace said stepping back, "have a good one Martin," he said and walked off.

"Yeah bye," Martin said and sat to wait for the bus.

_I wonder why he was interested in telling me about King A? Wouldn't he and his friends want the drugs delivered? _– Martin

"Guess I'll never understand the drug underworld," Martin sighed, "not that I'm ever falling again for this crap," he added.

----

Ms. Dolores Crocker walked out the supermarket happily.

"I know Denzel will be happy when I cook his favourite soup," Dolores said happily, "poor thing, sick with the flu."

As she crossed the street a car came speeding towards her.

"Ahhh!" Dolores screamed.

Just then a man ran up and pulled her out the way.

A grateful Dolores looked at her saviour.

Suddenly her face fell.

"You're that jerk…" Dolores started.

Martin sighed.

"Your welcome lady," Martin said and walked away.

"Well…thanks," Dolores said and headed to her car.

_I wonder if I was too hard on him? Oh well I have to hurry and get home to my grouchy little darling. _– Dolores

_**Chapter 12**_

Apologies again, I had more computer problems. I will complete this story in October though. That's guaranteed (unless another hurricane hits). As for the zebra striping. Sorry but the story's going to have it sometimes. The rating may be high now but it's to help me write freely. I'm not going triple x, but I'm not going your little sister's nursery rhyme either. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review.


	13. Chapter 13: A Whole New World

_**An Entangled Life**_

Chapter 13: A Whole New World

Martin passionately kissed a redhead. Tonight he was to cook for Britney Britney's birthday party. He never knew a pop star that loved so much baby back ribs and fried chicken.

"You're awesome Martin," the red head said giggling, "maybe you should cook more than food," she suggested.

"You're Britney Britney's publicist," Martin countered, "I keep professional relationships professional," he told her.

"Like swallowing my face?" the redhead countered.

Martin blushed.

"That's okay," the red head said, "being Mrs. Patricia Palmer won't get me everything."

_Mrs! _– Martin

"You don't mind?" Patricia asked.

"Of course not," Martin lied, "good night Patricia."

"Bye handsome," Patricia said brightly and left.

"Skank," Martin muttered, "I respect the sanctity of marriage," he added.

Martin started cooking professionally two weeks ago. He had spent all his money getting to an agent who only agreed to represent him after tasting his food. Now he secretly cooked for stars, business people and in some cases regular people and charities. He was called 'The Cooking Master Marlon Jackson' in public. But aside from his clientele, no one knew his face.

Martin wanted a normal life. He lived in a modest apartment on the middle-class side of town. His front job was being a stay at home typist. He used some of the money he earned cooking to hire someone to do that for him. So with that covered there was no reason for anyone to question his identity.

Martin walked over to the immaculate cooking facility he was to use. It took him a few days to get used to working in the extravagant kitchen. He could cook just as well in a regular kitchen, or so he thought. Martin quickly learned that the rich, famous and decadent wanted things twice as good and fifty times as tasty. He even dreamt about how to make his food better. It freaked him out a bit.

Martin got to cooking. It always surprised his clientele that he cooked by himself. Chefs usually had some form of assistance. But not Martin. He just needed to know where the necessary things were. Then he was off. Cooking things people marvelled over and hankered for. Like creamed cabbage and banana jam with pieces of grated corn soaked in sugar crystals. No matter how weird it sounded Martin made it taste good. Good as in excellent. But he always hated cooking for Britney Britney though. She wanted everything traditional. He could only do variations with the salads. Which he was only allowed to make since Britney Britney had a few vegetarian friends.

Martin eventually finished by 9 pm. Britney Britney's party started at 9:30. By then he'd be long gone.

Martin let the servers know he was done and left.

As soon as he got home he fell on the bed exhausted. Without changing his clothes he went to sleep.

----

(Following Day at Noon)

"And the difference between Northern Japan and Northern China…" Crocker lectured.

Crocker suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

The whole class gasped.

"Do you think he's dead?" Elmer asked.

"If you're so curious go check him yourself," Remy declared.

Mark walked up and kicked him.

"Wake up you ungrateful teacher of boring lectures," Mark ordered, "you teach my favourite classes."

"What are you doing!" Chester shouted, "Mr. Crocker's down, free period!" he declared.

Nearly the entire class cheered. Everyone ran outside.

Everyone except Timmy Turner and Mark.

"Ingrate," Mark muttered and left.

But Timmy stayed at his desk. Something told him that this was bad.

"Wanda," Timmy said, "I wish I knew what was wrong with Crocker."

----

(Later in Fairy World)

"Are you serious?" Judge Hard-On-Yee asked incredulously, "you want to divorce Cosmo while he's in absentia?"

"Yes," Wanda responded.

"But his memories will be back in seven months," Judge Hard-On-Yee pointed out, "even you can't be so heartless."

"Heartless!" Wanda exploded, "do you realize what you've put me through?" she demanded.

"Nothing worse than what many wives have had to bear," Judge Hard-On-Yee countered.

Wanda gasped, Judge Hard-On-Yee's statement and the reminder of her current status really stung.

"Does that position sting Wanda?" Judge Hard-On-Yee asked, "the idea I got at the start of this was that you relished that position," he stated.

Wanda looked away.

"You're the only one who they'll listen to," Wanda said in a small voice, "please, just sign the recommendation letter," she begged.

"No, I want you to do this in Cosmo's presence," Judge Hard-On-Yee said seriously.

"You turned him into Martin!" Wanda shouted.

"His crimes did," Judge Hard-On-Yee stated, "I only carried out what the law allowed."

"I guess the law doesn't always allow the right things," Wanda said softly.

"Touché," Judge Hard-On-Yee countered.

The courtroom doors suddenly slammed open. Standing between them was an infuriated Mama Cosma.

"YOU," Mama Cosma snarled.

Wanda looked scared. The sudden arrival of Mama Cosma gave her the urge to drop the papers and run (too scared to remember that she can fly).

Judge Hard-On-Yee looked alarmed (which was in itself much scarier).

"How dare you leave Cosmo like this!!" Mama Cosma roared, "I knew you weren't right for Cosmo, you undedicated wife."

"Whew," Judge Hard-On-Yee said softly glad it wasn't him.

"And you!" Mama Cosma shouted pointing at Judge Hard-On-Yee as she stormed in, "your sentence is putting Cosmo through this!" she raged.

Judge Hard-On-Yee sighed. His one weakness was his hardness sometimes became slackened when it came to defendant's mothers. Especially dedicated ones.

"I've already spoken to you Ma'am," Judge Hard-On-Yee said formally.

"Don't give me that," Mama Cosma said angrily, "you've made my boy a divorced man!" she shrieked, "worse he doesn't even know!"

"I have signed the recommendation papers," Judge Hard-On-Yee revealed, "those hard heads in divorce court won't agree to such a divorce without great legal clout, my clout."

"That's not what I mean!" Mama Cosma shouted, "as much as I hate her my son loves her!"

Wanda snorted.

Mama Cosma looked at Wanda incredulously. Judge Hard-On-Yee's face darkened.

In seconds the papers were signed.

"You don't deserve him," Judge Hard-On-Yee declared then disappeared.

A shocked Wanda held the papers in her hand.

_Freedom. _– Wanda

A disappointed Mama Cosma turned to leave.

"While I always tried to break you two up," Mama Cosmo admitted, "I never expected the one who'd hurt Cosmo so detrimentally would be you," she said and floated away.

A guilt riddled Wanda poofed straight to divorce court.

**_Chapter 13_**

I'm definitely improving my update time. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Oh and MadeUpFigment, I made the corrects and necessary changes, thanks.


	14. Chapter 14: Everything Changes

_**An Entangled Life**_

Chapter 14: Everything Changes

(Three Days Later at Dimmsdale Hospital at 11 a.m.)

"NO!" Dolores shrieked.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said softly, "it's cancer, leukemia," he added.

Dolores broke down in more tears.

_How am I going to pay for this? I'm elderly and Denzel's well...teacher's insurance sucks. _- Dolores

"He needs a bone marrow transplant," the doctor said, "and soon."

"Will he die without it?" Dolores asked tearfully.

The doctor nodded.

"Oh my poor baby!" Dolores wailed.

----

(Meanwhile in Iraq)

Fred hid in a dug out with several other soldiers.

"Do you think we'll make it?" one asked as more bombs and gunfire sounded.

"I don't know," Fred responded honestly.

----

Martin entered Fred's apartment. He was allowed up to drop off the money since Fred let the front desk know abut it. Martin also left a check of twenty-thousand dollars only payable to Fred directly.

_I can't believe that Jet bastard's watching Fred's apartment for him. At least he can't touch the twenty-grand 'til Fred comes back. He can blow the cash out his ass. It's only six grand. _- Martin.

Martin set the envelop down in Fred's bedroom and turned to leave.

Jet was waiting at the door.

"I left Fred's money for him," Martin said formally.

Jet locked the door behind him.

Martin looked at him incredulously.

"What did you get for this?" Jet asked and flicked a photo in his face.

Martin caught it and looked at it. It was of him in the nightshirt.

"I'm not a hooker," Martin said pocketing the picture.

"Then why did you take it?" Jet emphasised.

"Because I want to be a model," Martin lied, "Fred suggested me taking pictures as a joke for my career choice."

"Do I look stupid?" Jet demanded.

Martin started looking furtively at the door.

"You want to run away?" Jet teased, "run off like the little baby you are?"

Martin seethed as he glared at Jet.

"You are just jealous," Martin threw, "I bet Fred doesn't have your picture."

"Um, he does," Jet revealed, "just that I can't find any of them no matter how hard I look," he continued, "so I guess had is the correct word," he added.

"Oh," Martin said, "I'm sorry," he told Jet.

"For what?" Jet asked, "you throw out what you don't want, it's no big deal."

But the hurt in Jet's voice told Martin otherwise.

"Um, do you like sports?" Martin asked suddenly, "I got two tickets to that big basketball game in New York," he revealed, "the guy said if I didn't come I should give it to someone special."

"I'm special?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"Why are you like that?" Martin asked, "why are you so sarcastic?"

"I used to be nice and open once," Jet told Martin, "until I realized most of your world is based on how you look," he said, "I'm almost 7 ft and lanky as hell," he stated, "I've even had jobs not even to me because of how I look," he continued, "my nicknames are tether pole, beanstalk, skyscraper, ...the only nickname I've gotten that's actually related to a person is giant," he said his voice cracking, "do you know what it's like to be treated like furniture?" he asked Martin, "really gaudy furniture?"

Martin shook his head.

"I hope you never know," Jet responded his eyes tearing, "it's a feeling that can tear you part," he said, "turn you haggard and cold."

Martin took the tickets and put them in Jet's hand.

"You're not furniture," Martin said firmly, "you're a person."

"To who?" Jet asked.

"To us," Prince said angrily stepping in with Stewart, "why didn't you tell us about this?" he demanded his hands filled with shopping bags on his hips.

"I guess...ha, I can't even think of anything," Stewart said blushing, "I guess that's why my nickname is Prince Airhead."

"Hey I've had people call me The Flamboyant Heidi," Prince piped in, "I don't exactly find being called a flashy country girl complimentary."

Jet glared at Prince.

"Do you really think now's the time to whine about stupid nicknames?" Jet asked, "I'm not talking about names that make me feel less attractive or half cute," he snapped.

"Fine it's not mean spirited like airhead or walking eclipse," Prince admitted.

"I was called walking eclipse?" Jet asked in disbelief.

Stewart looked at Prince incredulously.

"Oh yeah...um Prince is going to try on some clothes," Prince declared and ran into the bathroom.

Jet chuckled.

"The guy was an ass whole," Stewart started, "he's..."

"Right," Jet interrupted, "I am the human equivalent of an eclipse."

"Then what are fat people, Earth?" Stewart demanded angrily.

Both Jet and Martin looked at Stewart in shock.

"I mean...mean people are...mean," Stewart said then started to stare at his feet, "espe...especially if they're mean...to you," he stuttered.

Jet's eyes widened at Stewart's words.

_He likes me? _- Jet

Martin noticed the tickets and got an idea.

"Uh Stewart," Martin said, "Jet has two tickets to that big basketball game in New York," he said using his eyes to pass the hint unto Jet.

"Oh um, would you like...would you like...would you like to go with me?" Jet asked his hand holding out the tickets shaking.

Stewart looked at Jet curiously.

"Why are you shaking?" Stewart asked.

"Oh uh, I don't know," Jet responded.

Martin slapped his hand on his head in disbelief.

Stewart continued to stare at Jet. Then he started grinning. A grin that soon went devilish.

"I have a better game," Stewart said, "want to guess what it is?" he asked digging his hands into the back pocket of his tight jeans.

Martin's eyes widened at Stewart's forwardness.

"But we haven't even..." Jet started.

"You're taking me to Ney York," Stewart interrupted, "we have...to celebrate," he said wrapping his arms below Jet's waist, "you're not going to let my 5'2 body be lonely now, are you?" he asked.

Jet blushed heavily.

"I'm not shy when it comes to talking about sex," Stewart continued, "after all you know that my part-time job is as a...phone sex operator," he said causing Martin's mouth to hit the floor, "and since you're a ghostwriter, maybe you could take notes for when someone asks you to write an erotic novel," he suggested.

"If you're not tapping that Jet," Prince said walking out in a different outfit, "I will."

"Be going back into that bathroom," Jet finished, "now!" he ordered.

"Eep!" Prince cried and ran back in.

"Let yourself out Martin," Jet said lifting Stewart up in his arms, "I have to carry my blonde knight over the threshold."

"You're making me blush," Stewart whined, "and guys carry girls," he added.

"Unfortunately I can't be carried like this Stewart," Jet kindly reminded him.

"Oh," Stewart said blushing heavily, "I forgot."

Martin looked at Stewart incredulously. As kind as he himself was, he couldn't ever forget Jet's height.

"Stewart," Jet said, "you just made me the happiest man alive."

"Huh?" Stewart asked.

Jet kissed him on the head.

"Less talk, more action," Jet said and entered one of the bedrooms.

Martin blinked several times to bring himself back to reality.

"I'm in the twilight zone," Martin said turning to leave.

He jumped upon seeing Prince at the door.

"How did you get those tickets?" Prince asked.

Martin sighed.

"I cook a really good menu," Martin responded.

Prince raised an eyebrow.

"If I give you something," Martin said reaching into his pants pocket, "will you forget you ever asked that question."

"Depends on what you have," Prince responded.

"You ever watched a fashion show?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Prince said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You ever got ino a Versace fashion show?" Martin asked, "one with with the Versace's actually..."

Prince screamed.

"You can have this ticket if you never do that again," Martin said holding up the ticket.

Prince grabbed it.

"And to ensure you go into style," Martin said flipping his cell phone, "I'm texting someone to come here with a few things."

"Like?" Prince asked.

"A full Versace wardrobe, what else?" Martin responded.

Prince broke into tears.

"I've never had someone be so nice to me," Prince said crying, "I thought after I called you dumb, you'd hate me."

"I got over that," Martin lied not wanting to recall that day at all.

Martin then did the text and left. But not before letting Prince in on his secret job. After which Prince bribed him into preparing salads and sending them to his house on weekends.

----

(Evening Time at the Turner Residence)

Timmy sat in his room looking at a picture of Cosmo and Wanda. He still couldn't believe that Martin would sleep with someone (Wanda didn't say who when she told him). Especially after knowing that he's really Cosmo, a fairy with a different life.

Timmy sighed and put the picture away. Just then Wanda poofed in the room. With her was Juandissimo and Remy.

"Juan...Remy!" Timy started then shouted, "he's not welcomed at my house!" he shouted pointing at the rich snobby blonde.

"Hmph, like I'd want to be here," Remy responded to Timmy's attack.

"I have some news sport," Wanda said carefully.

Timmy felt something in the pit of his stomach. Juandissimo poofed in bi-weekly now. Timmy hated seeing him. Despite being mad at Como, he didn't like Juandissimo at all. Even less his godchild Remy.

_Both are meant for each other. They each lobe being full of themselves. _- Timmy

"Tell him my dear Wanda," Juandissimo said excitedly, "I'm just bursting with happiness!"

Both Wanda and Timmy groaned.

"Long as he grants wishes I don't care how long winded he is," Remy declared.

"Timmy, Juandissimo and I are getting married," Wanda revealed.

"What!" Timmy shouted.

"I divorced Cosmo while he's in absentia," Wanda explained, "I'm sorry, I just can't carry this on anymore."

"But Cosmo loves you!" Timmy shouted, "Martin isn't him."

"I can't do this Timmy," Wanda insisted.

"But this will kill him!" Timmy cried, "the first thing he's going to do when he regains his memory is find you!"

"I know," Wanda said sadly.

"Then why couldn't you wait!" Timmy snapped.

"Ahem," Remy said, "I think you might be..."

"Shut up you rich spoilt brat," Timmy snapped.

Remy's face turned an angry red.

"You think you're so much better than me, don't you?" Remy seethed, "just remember that when my parents lost their money, they poured all their attention on me," he said, "what do your parents need to lose to pay attention to you."

Timmy froze at Remy's words. Then his face darkened.

"My parents care about me," Timmy said breathing hard, "their overprotection of me proves it," he said, "what's your parent's proof, the fact that after spending time with you they went and got their money back?" he countered.

Remy's face filled with hurt.

"Watch what you say about my godchild," Juandissimo snarled.

"What you gonna do?" Timmy asked, "cast magic Wanda will have to undo?"

Both fairies gasped.

"Yeah Juandissimo," Timmy said with a smirk, "she's my godfairy," he said, "you're not Cosmo," he stated, "you can't just up and go live with her."

"Live with her!" Remy shouted.

"No Remy I'll always be there for you," Juandissimo told him, "I promise you that."

Remy still looked worried.

Juandissimo glared at Timmy.

Timmy glared right back.

"Timmy," Wanda said, "you have to respect Juand..."

"No I don't," Timmy interrupted, "in fact, after they leave today I wish neither of them can enter this house without my say so."

"Timmy!" Wanda cried.

"It's a wish Wanda," Timmy said firmly.

Wanda sadly granted it.

Remy slowly got off Timmy's bed.

"Have a good day Turner," Remy said stiffly, "come Juandissimo."

"Bu..." Juandissimo started.

"Come!" Remy roared.

A terrified Juandissimo quickly obeyed.

Wanda turned to Timmy.

"Why isn't anyone happy for me?" Wanda asked.

"Because you did this behind Cosmo's back!" Timmy cried, "no one is going to excuse you for that!"

"Then I guess I'll always live in misery," Wanda said and poofed into her fishbowl.

Timmy watched her sadly.

_Why couldn't you have just kept your pants on Co...Martin. _- Timmy

**_Chapter 14_**

I last updated September 22, and today's September 26, 2007. Unfortunately I can't guarantee anymore quick updates because unfortunately the computer that I use for typing is down. I have no idea when it will get fixed and 'til them I'll just have to update when I can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you'll review this one.


	15. Chapter 15: Guardian Angel

_**An Entangled Life**_

Chapter 15: Guardian Angel

(Following Day at 9:00 a.m. at Dimmsdale Hospital)

Crocker opened his eyes. He felt groggy.

"H…hello," Crocker slurred.

A passing nurse ran in.

"Denzel, Mr. Denzel Crocker?" the nurse asked.

"Call me Crocker," Crocker responded, "where's my mother, why aren't I home?"

The nurse looked sadly on the sickly and disoriented patient.

"I'm afraid that you're very ill," the nurse revealed.

"With what?" Crocker asked.

"Cancer, Leukemia," the nurse told him.

"What?" Crocker asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said.

Crocker just stared at the blonde female nurse.

"Guess my worthless life is finally coming to an end," Crocker stated, "I always thought I'd be hit by a bus," he said, "then a fleet of twenty would drive up from behind and finish the job.

The nurse looked at Crocker horrified.

Crocker sighed and drifted off to sleep.

--

Martin walked into a hospital ward. He was visiting his agent who had his arm broken by an angry client.

_I thought he'd choose a fancier hospital. He'll probably be transferred by noon. – _Martin

But Martin saw someone who caught his eye.

"Ma'am?" Martin asked despite himself.

The lady he had saved from being hit by a car turned around.

"You!" Dolores shouted causing Martin to jump back alarmed, "…can't save my boy," she added and broke down in tears.

Martin just watched her incredulously.

"Your boy?" Martin asked.

"Her son is very ill," the nurse at the desk told Martin, "and he's a grown man, a teacher."

"My baby!" Dolores bawled.

"What's her son's illness?" Martin asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say sir," the nurse responded.

"Cancer!" Dolores wailed.

Martin's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry," Martin sympathized.

"My dear Denzel," Dolores wept.

"Wait, did you say Denzel?" Martin asked.

"Yes Denzel, I'm his mother Dolores Crocker," Dolores revealed.

_Crocker…Oh no. – _Martin

"Come with me," Martin said and pulled a shocked to a more private area, "listen, I think I can help your son."

"How?" Dolores asked desperately.

"I'm guessing that right now you're in need of money, right?" Martin asked and she nodded, "how about I get someone to sponsor you, someone famous."

"Frank Sinatra?" Dolores asked anxiously.

_Who the hell's that? – _Martin

"No um, someone really famous," Martin told her, "just tell me what room your son's in and I can call someone to arrange everything."

Dolores' eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," Dolores said and hugged Martin.

After Martin got all of Crocker's information, he found a private spot and called Britney Britney.

"Britney Britney, I need a favour," Martin said.

--

(4pm at the Turner Residence)

Timmy reached home to see Vicky watching tv. He quickly snuck upstairs and closed the door.

"Whew," Timmy said since today Wanda was out with Juandissimo.

_If only you stayed faithful Cosmo. But at the same time, you didn't do anything behind anyone's back. Not intentionally anyway. – _Timmy

It was almost nightfall when Wanda returned.

"Crocker's got a sponsor," Wanda announced, "he should be fine soon."

Timmy looked away. He and Wanda weren't on great speaking terms.

"His mother said it was because of a green haired man," Wanda added.

"What?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"Seems he called Britney Britney and asked her to sponsor Crocker so he'd get the help he needed in time," Wanda explained.

"Cosmo," Timmy sighed, "you're still a kind loveable fool."

--

(Seven Months into Punishment)

Crocker threw up into a toilet. He got the bone marrow in time. But all the treatments; including chemotherapy, were making him ill. He beat cancer, but he was still sick almost all the time. At least Britney Britney's sponsorship covered all the financial problems. After he cleaned up, he headed home.

"Denzel, my baby!" Dolores cried and hugged him, "I told you not to leave the house without telling me."

"Sorry mother," Crocker said tiredly, "is someone here?" he asked hearing footsteps.

"Oh yes, you have a visitor," Dolores said brightly.

Timmy soon walked up.

"Hello Mr. Crocker," Timmy said, "get well soon," he said holding up a card.

Crocker slowly reached out a hand and took it.

"You'd give me something?" Crocker asked surprised, "after all I've done?"

"You're sick, the past doesn't count," Timmy told him.

"Thank you," Crocker said softly.

"It must be awesome…having Britney Britney sponsoring you," Timmy said trying to make small talk.

"It kept me alive so I'm not exactly unhappy," Crocker responded, "my mother's sworn to secrecy as to the identity of the person who got Britney Britney to sponsor me though."

"Cosmo?" Timmy asked then covered his mouth.

"Martin?" Dolores asked then slapped hands over her mouth.

"Co…Martin!" Crocker started then cried instead recognizing his mother's version of the name, "that green haired guy got someone rich to sponsor me?"

"I suggested Frank Sinatra," Dolores piped.

Crocker decided not to tell her for the trillionth time that Sinatra was dead.

"Mom, did Martin get Britney Britney to sponsor me?" Crocker asked and Dolores looked away, "mom."

"I promised not to tell," Dolores said, "Martin had his reasons."

"Like?" Timmy inserted.

"I don't know," Dolores admitted, "I'm just glad Crocker's better and grateful for Martin helping me a second time."

"Second?" Crocker asked.

"He pulled me from in front of a speeding car a few months ago," Dolores confessed.

"You almost died!" Crocker cried.

"Now hush, I don't want you getting worked up," Dolores said getting angry.

"Well I'm also shocked that Martin would help such a decrepit old…but I'm happy you're safe mother," Crocker added as his mother's eyes blazed with fury.

_Same old Crocker. - _Timmy


	16. Chapter 16: One Crazy Day

An Entangled Life

**Dear readers: Sorry for not updating since July 7, 2008. Today is February 28, 2011 and I'll be completing this story in March. Also I've updated my other FOP fic 'School Drama' and look out for a new FOP fic 'We have Changed' in mid March. Thank you for all your support.**

Chapter 16: One Crazy Day

Wanda sat on the curb with Remy. It was funny how people who once hated each other could be brought together by one common bond. Both cared about Juandissimo. Wanda shifted nervously in her yellow summer dress. She had taken the form of a nine-year old and Remy told his parents that he was her mentor for an after school program. They believed him and let them hang out.

"So how's Juandissimo?" Wanda asked.

"Unbearable," Remy said, "he mopes a lot about you not being around."

"I want to be around more but..." Wanda started.

"Timmy," Remy finished.

"He takes up as much time as possible," Wanda seethed, "I know he's doing this on purpose," she said, "he thinks Cosmo and I can get back together."

"I always wondered how you married that dolt," Remy said, "you're so much smarter."

"Everybody tells me that," Wanda responded, "I guess I thought the sweet naive Cosmo would give way to a serious more responsible one," she said, "that never happened."

"Wanda?" Juandissimo asked frightening the seated two, "I apologize."

"What if someone sees you?" Remy hissed, "I wish you were a nine-year old boy," he declared.

"Wanda my love!" Juandissimo cried after obeying, "I have waited lifetimes to see you again!"

Remy and Wanda sweat dropped.

A passing couple saw the display and the man received a hit from the woman's purse.

"Why can't you be like that?" she demanded.

"I have to use my energy to pay the rent!" the man responded.

Remy and Wanda sighed.

"Juandissimo," Wanda chastised, "you can't behave like this in public."

"A dark room would be public, acting like that," Remy muttered.

Juandissimo frowned. He was just expressing his love for Wanda. With Cosmo out of the picture he had a real shot at being with her. But she always had to put him down.

"Fine," Juandissimo sulked, "hello Wanda, god child," he added.

"Hey!" Remy cried, "why am I getting the cold shoulder?"

_Him? What about me?_ Wanda thought.

"Juandissimo..." Wanda started.

"No, you're right, I'll stay calm," Juandissimo said causing the other two sigh, "I can do it!" he shouted scaring the other two.

Remy cleared his throat. "Juandissimo, stop sulking."

Juandissimo turned on Remy, his eyes red with anger. Everyone was against him, he had enough.

"Okay, I'll stop sulking," Junadissimo said, "and while I'm at it, I won't talk either, hmph," he told them.

"That will be the day," Remy said sarcastically, "I wish for a slice of pizza, the most expensive one in the word," he knew Juandissimo always granted wishes with flourish, no way could he remain quiet.

Juandissimo just waved his wand and a pizza appeared on fine china. He then grinned superiorly.

"Fine then!" Remy cried and grabbed his pizza, "I'll leave you two to chat," he said bitingly and walked away.

_After Juandissimo decides to give us both the silent treatment,_ Wanda thought bitterly, _no wonder Timmy hates him._

Juandissimo just sat and waited. Wanda soon sighed and sat down too.

"I'm not sorry," Wanda said and started fiddling with her hair.

Juandissimo reached out and fixed it. His kind smile melted her heart. "I love you," he said.

Wanda burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

_Wow, if this is how she behaves now. What will happen at our wedding? Well if we have one since she wants Timmy there. Fat chance._ Juandissimo thought.

* * *

(Noon at a Simple Eatery)

Martin sat across from Crocker at a restaurant. He'd left a message with Jet that he wanted to talk. Prince overheard and called him directly since Martin allowed him to know. It was nice to have someone who knew him from before that also knew about his secret of now being really rich. Plus Prince appreciated everything that was done for him. Martin could feel himself losing that, forgetting he was once just a regular person trying to earn a wage. It was nice to be reminded.

"So your mother told you," Martin said formally,.

"You don't like me much, do you?" Crocker asked outright.

"I helped you get treatment, does it matter?" Martin countered.

"Not really," Crocker admitted, "but I am curious about you Martin, or should I say Cosmo," he added.

"Who told you...what are you talking about?" Martin caught himself.

Crocker just smiled. So Martin knew not to blab despite his lack of memory. He found that very interesting. He'd already guessed that for whatever reason Martin was being punished. Who volunteered to lose their memory and become a mere human?

"I know enough," Crocker continued, "like a certain brown haired boy suddenly has only strange pink items around when there used to be green ones too," he revealed, "but what I don't get is why that one disappeared," he said, "and there's you with the green hair, popping up with no memory, and seemingly hard to get rid of," he listed.

Martin's hands became fists under the table. Janice had told him about the rule of kids losing their fairy godparents if another human discovered them. Obviously Crocker's words were just theories if Timmy still had his fairy. But Crocker seemed very close, too close.

"So you think I am..." Martin left the last word hanging.

"A FAIRY GODPARENT!" Crocker shouted and did a spastic dance of some sort, "excuse me," he said and ran for the bathroom.

Martin watched where Crocker ran for. He then called over a waitress and asked her for their best and most calming tea they had. The waitress understood and left it on Crocker's end without a word.

"Not as strong as I used to be," Crocker said taking a seat, "tea huh, trying to calm me down?" he teased and sipped it, "hmm, tastes nice, smells like peppermint bathed in love and comfort," he observed, "garbage," he decided and dropped the cup on purpose, "oops, oh waitress," he called mockingly.

"You can't treat people like that," Martin said going red.

"Stop me, magic boy," Crocker challenged him.

Martin punched at Crocker who ducked and shoved the table into Martin's stomach. By the time a pained and winded Martin got off the floor Crocker was gone.

* * *

(3pm in Fairy World)

Mama Cosma floated around her house in a haze. Her son had been away for months now. And it would be months more before he'd come home again. It was so hard trying to go about her day. Not knowing if he was dead or alive. Well...how he was alive. Fairy World would quickly be a buzz if he died.

And not necessarily in a good way either. It seemed nearly everyone was ecstatic about Cosmo's year long absence. Things went smoother, times were safer and only Mama Cosma seemed miserable. Not even Cupid could cheer her up and he was her on and off again lover from time to time. He made hints of marriage but she found him too flamboyant to be around too long.

Wanda's dad thought he was gay. Cupid responded by turning him into a pink loveseat then fled to places unknown for a month. Mama Cosma didn't blame him on either count. Wanda's dad could be vicious.

There was a buzz at the door.

"Coming," Mama Cosma called and floated to the door.

She was surprised to see Judge Hard-On-Yee.

"Oh Judge," Mama Cosma said in surprise.

Judge Hard-On-Yee smiled sadly. "Your son's absence has really made you ill for wear."

Mama Cosma didn't bother protesting. She knew he could see through her. He was known as a very keen fairy inside and outside the courtroom. Then she noticed something. He was in his full fairy vampire form. Not holding back or hiding it like he usually would. In the past he always wore a hat and in this form also sunglasses to hide his red eyes and an overcoat to cover the rest of him.

Today his hair was openly black and unruly. He wore a red shirt, silver chain, blue pants and black laced boots. He was beyond not his usual self.

"You look..."

"I can draw back my form to how I look in court if you'd like," Judge Hard-On-Yee offered, "I know fangs and bat wings aren't very desirable in most circles."

Yet he came here like this, Mama Cosma thought, well he's come with a gift so I guess he can come in.

"It's okay," Mama Cosma said letting him in, "so Judge Hard-On-Yee, what's going on?" she asked trying to make conversation.

Judge Hard-On-Yee chuckled. "Call me Simon."

"Simon?" Mama Cosma said going red, "oh you flatter me," she said softly knowing it was rare anyone could call him that, "um, are you hungry?" she asked hurrying to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I…" Simon started not sure how to explain regular food wasn't very delightful to eat in his full half-vampire form.

Mama Cosma flew out with a tray containing apple pies, cookies, milk and juice. She set it down gently.

"Oh, it's prepared already," Simon realized, "thank you," he said and took a bite of a cookie that currently tasted like dirt and nails as it went down, "delicious," he lied.

"Thank you," Mama Cosma said, "but I know about the vampire curse, including making most foods unpalatable," she told him, "therefore I doubt you enjoyed that in your current form."

Simon frowned. "I was just being polite, if you want me gone just say so," he stated, "I'm used to it by now, though I didn't expect such pranks from you."

Mama Cosma blanched. "That's not what I meant, I just don't understand why you're here."

"Well I was bringing over a special gift," Simon said pushing a small purple wrapped square forward, "I think it might make you feel a little less down," he added.

"Really?" Mamas Cosma asked and unwrapped it, "who's this?" she asked in confusion seeing a framed photograph of a man arranging a row of cooking awards on a shelf, "wait he has green hair…oh my sweet baby!" she cried ecstatically, "wait, he's gotten awards….no he must be cleaning those on a day job," she said.

"No, they're his," Simon said shocking her, "he's gotten a lot smarter during his time away."

Mama Cosma gave the photo a final kiss then stowed it away.

_But Judge…I mean Simon could be in a lot of trouble getting this for me_, Mama Cosma thought, _why would…oh, well well._

"Simon," Mama Cosma said in a sing song voice, "why would go through all the trouble getting this for me?" she asked leaning close.

Simon looked away.

_Wow, she's sharper than I thought,_ Simon realized, _I was planning on saying more another time._

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Mama Cosma pressed.

Simon tugged at his collar and gulped. "Would you like to…go out with me?"

Mama Cosma chuckled. She could sniff out a crush from miles away.

"Now why should I do that in light of…you know," Mama Cosma said seriously despite feeling very flattered.

"One, I'm not looking for marriage and neither are you," Simon started, "two, I really like you," he said, "and three, I'm wiling to share you with Cupid, I've heard the rumours."

Mamas Cosma sighed. Cuipd wanted her to marry him but her desire for marriage disappeared after the loss of her only husband. Cosmo's father. But she did enjoy companionship and at times a little more than that. Cupid was very romantic and knew more than a few tricks in the bedroom. So she kept him around despite not being able to stand his flamboyant ways for very long.

"Okay, but be prepared for Cupid's pranks," Mama Cosma warned, "he plays them to all who try to be with me," she told him, "and if you've heard the rumours, they're not light," she added seriously.

"Trust me," Simon said, "I'm prepared for him, very prepared," he said and his eyes glowed as he kissed her on the cheek.

_Just try and stop me pink boy, _Simon thought threateningly.


	17. Chapter 17

An Entangled Life

**Thank you for the reviews. Today is Monday March 7, 2011 at 11:49 pm.**

Chapter 17: Making Choices

Timmy sat in his bedroom eating dinner. He was alone again. Wanda had slipped off and he was left alone with nothing to do. He sighed, it was becoming tiresome arguing with Wanda and having no one to back him up.

"Damn it Cosmo," Timmy cursed, "why couldn't you stay out of trouble for a year?"

Then he realized what he was saying and shook his head. Cosmo couldn't stay out of trouble for a second. And as Martin he hot into the worst sort of trouble early on. So far Timmy hadn't picked up on anything else. But it probably didn't make a difference now. Cosmo/Martin was a free man. Wanda made certain of that.

"Whatcha doing twerp?" Vicky asked darkly, "want to play dungeon?" she teased, "you get to be the prisoner, again!"

"I'm calling Chester, later," Timmy said coldly and walked off, "and no, I'm not interested in your loud mouth or orders today," he added before she could scream at him.

Vicky was lost for words and could only watch Timmy walk away.

_Who'd think I'd see the day when I'm concerned about the twerp?_ Vicky thought, _but he's so DEAD for defying me!_

_

* * *

_

(5 pm in Fairy World)

Mama Cosma and Simon Hard-On-Yee sat together on a romantic boat ride. The area cleared the moment fairies saw him in his most repressed half fairy form. His unruly hair and black wings giving him away despite his best efforts. Minutes later a furious Simon turned into his full half-vampire form. If people wanted to fly off, he'd give them reason.

"The sunset's beautiful," Mama Cosmo said happily, "to think I'm out here with you," she said sweetly, "not too long ago the sight of you brought anger and tears."

Simon kissed her hand. "I intend to make up for that."

Mama Cosma giggled. Fairies were wondering what they were doing together. But neither saw it as anyone's business and ignored them.

After another hour he rowed her to shore. Sitting on a nearby bench frowning was Cupid.

"So you found someone tougher to date," Cupid noticed, "my pranks too much for your other chicken legged companions?"

Mama Cosma huffd. She wasn't going to give Cupid's chidings an answer. She could date whoever she wanted.

But Simon frowned. He knew of men who were possessive of their girlfriends and wives. It didn't always end well. Some were even sentenced by him, and Simon wasn't lenient.

"Cupid, let's talk," Simon said pointing to a far off area.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cupid refused.

"Don't be a big baby," Mama Cosma chided, "you of all people shouldn't be afraid of him, I've seen some of _**your **_company at a few of those dinner parties you host," she said, "remember S&M night?" she reminded him.

"Hey, that was a private party," Cupid complained, "and you promised not to tell anyone," he added in an angry whisper.

Simon chuckled. "I've heard you've had a few_** rebellious **_parties."

"Hmph," Cupid said turning his back.

"Come on Cupid," Simon pressed, "you can't be that scared of me," he said, "you did show up at night."

"What does night have to do with anything?" Mama Cosma asked.

"He returns to his full half-vampire form as of 8 pm, red eyes and all," Cupid recalled, "by midnight his urges become unbearable."

"I manage," Simon said coldly.

"Really?" Cupid asked.

"Really," Simon responded.

"Then I guess you won't be affected by this!" Cupid shouted and poofed up a shopping bag with the logo Vixie Confections .

"Aahh! Get that away from me!" Simon screamed and hid behind a statue, "have you forgotten those foods are illegal in Fairy World!"

"They're illegal because real blood is used to make them, highly potent blood," Cupid said with glee, "sure you don't want some Judge Hard-On-Yee?" he teased.

"I told you he was a dangerous prankster," Mama Cosma said upset, "Cupid please, you're scaring him," she begged.

Cupid took out a cookie and could see Simon's eyes instantly glow bright even from his far distance. Cupid threw it towards the statue.

"Cupid stop this!" Mama Coma roared, "Simon, I'm coming..."

"Don't come near me!" Simon shrieked, "Cupid those things are for full fledged vampires, a half like me can't control myself," he revealed, "get rid of all of it, please," he begged crying.

Cupid could see Simon changing. His body was getting larger and his fangs longer. Terrifying screams ripped out Simon's changing mouth.

"Okay, okay," Cupid said and poofed away the Vixie bag.

"The cookie!" Mama Cosma cried and Cupid blew it up.

Simon Hard-On-Yee fell over on his side. His eyes were a complete sea of red and saliva flowed freely from his mouth. He twitched and mumbled incoherently.

"He looks terrible," Mama Cosma said, "where the hell did you get that horrible stuff from?"

"I bought it from Pixie Inc using their underground shopping network," Cupid squeaked, "they have secret dealings with vampires, they see dollar signs unlike us."

Mama Cosma floated over to Simon and stroked his hair.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," she comforted.

* * *

(Eight Month's into Cosmo's Punishment - Following day at 8 a.m. in a private Penthouse)

Martin jogged on the treadmill. It was another day of him living his secret life. Jet and Stewart had called, they were deeply in love and wanted to check up on him. He told them he was fine and life was great. He knew he was being short but he was still uncomfortable with everyone knowing his secret. Prince was getting flack from them about having some rich secret lover.

"Imagine if they knew that I was the source of his new found good fortune?" Martin wondered out loud.

Then he recalled Jet and Stewart thought Prince had a lover. He shuddered at the thought of anyone thinking that was him. Prince wasn't the one for him. No matter his gender.

_This is tiring,_ Martin thought, _I'm living small in my private life with a large bank account. How is that even possible?_

But Martin knew the consequences of revealing himself. A life without privacy. People wanting to know more about him. Then one day he'd disappear. As Cosmo he certainly couldn't live on earth in the public eye. Fairies were secret entities. Those who knew about them were either magical or mythical creatures themselves. Others like humans usually knew about them for a limited time.

"My life has a time limit," Martin said, "after a year's up I'm Cosmo again, and I don't even know who he is."

_Unless I believe all that Janice told and showed me,_ Martin thought_, then I'm a dumb freak who's caused deaths and has a mother and wife back in this so called Fairy World._

Martin sighed and turned up the music on his i-pod even louder.


End file.
